


Princess Ahmanet

by SnowQueen



Category: The Mummy (2017), The Mummy Series
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Dark, Blood, Curses, Death, Eventual Sex, F/F, Follows the movie to a point, Gore, Magic, Vampires, mental abilities, mummys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 20:32:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 27,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11365107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowQueen/pseuds/SnowQueen
Summary: Jenny Haley never went to Makhmur, Someone else did.“This is Dr Lexia King conducting a preliminary analysis of an Egyptian sarcophagus discovered in the Makhmur province in northern Iraq.”(This may end up, OC/Ahmanet/Jenny, maybe, I think I want too)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I love Ahmanet and I wanted to dip my toes into this universe and to be honest, who didn't want Ahmanet to win? I originally started this as an RP but I felt the urge to continue it as my own story. I'm still doing the RP but all the character's actions in this are my own.
> 
> I do not have an editor, any and all mistakes are mine. I also have Dyslexia so I'm sure my spelling and grammar are awful but I'm trying. Thank you for reading!

 

Most people don’t believe in magic, in the creatures that go bump in the night. Most people weren’t obsessed with finding the resting places of said creatures, or in Henry’s words, a princess wiped from the pages of history.

Usually Lexia wouldn’t take an interest in this kind of hunt but Henry had convinced her that he had a solid lead, one he was sure would lead to this fabled princess. No one knew anything about her. Only that which was scrawled on the tomb of the knight’s walls. She was usually happier reading the dusty books that lined Henry’s walls, listening to him tell story after story about such creatures. He had said he trusted her, needed her to do this. So, she was.

It wasn’t through chance that Henry had come to know her, the scars on her throat were testament to that.

Her thoughts were drifting, he could have sent Jenny on this hunt, he trusted her too but he was more confident she could take more care of herself in such a war-torn country than Jenny could. That and she was much of a harder nut to crack when it came to men trying to seduce her.

Nick Morton, self proclaimed ladies man and more over a thief, was boring her half to death. He had singled her out the moment she had entered the bar. Almost as if he’d been waiting for her. The more he talked and plied her with drink, the more she came to realise he had.

“So, then I jumped over the table, grabbed the gun out of his hand, slapped him across the face and it was over, just like that.” He finished, looking very proud of himself.

Three hours of his none stop talking.

Lexia was ready to kill him just so she would never have to hear his voice again.

“Impressive,” She finally said after a long awkward pause “I’m sure you were given a medal for it, saving those hostages and all”.

He smiled at her, looking even more pleased with himself, he didn’t seem to notice her disinterested tone. She needed to get out of here, her need to just get out of the sweltering heat all but forgotten. But first, a bathroom brake.

“If you’ll excuse me a moment, I need the ladies room” She said softly, already getting up and walking away, not bothering to wait for his answer.

It didn’t take her long to return but when she got back to the table he was gone and so was the note book under her bag with her instructions. Henry was going to kill her.

Teeth grinding Lexia grabbed up her things and stormed out, now she had to tack down a thief. Unlucky for said thief, she knew the commander in this area and was sure all she had to do was wait.

**

It didn’t take more than a day for her prediction to come true, the report of an air strike in the area she could vaguely remember being on the map was not a coincidence. It also didn’t take her long to convince the commander to take her along. Vague promise’s of getting him more funding and men had him agreeing in a heart beat.

About an hour later they reached the site. Army men already running around securing it. Nick at the head seemly arguing with the commander. She never did get his name.

“Sir this could be the find of the century!” His hands were clenched as much as Lexia jaw, still sore she hadn’t taken her things with her to the bathroom. “We have to stay here and secure it!”

Lexia used this moment to move up, unhappy that she agreed with him but agree with him she did.

“I happen to agree with the thief, as distasteful as that is” She started, arms folding over her chest. “If you can’t do that give me a day with the find to catalogue and pull out as much as we can” She finished, moving to the edge of the hole to look in.

She heard shuffling behind her and a deep sighed breath from the commander.

“You have three hours” He said, turning and walking away. “And you two are to help her!”

Lexia was sure her teeth were going to crack with how much she was gritting them. She did not need help!

Nick moved up next to her, his body heat making her skin crawl.

“Shall we?” He questioned.

Lexia looked over at him, pushing her photochromic glasses up her nose. They sharpened her gaze but were more so for reading. He couldn’t see her Icy blue eyes glaring at him.

“Get on with it then.” She said, hand flicking at the giant hole.

He got moving after that, complaining the entire way that he was not a thief but more of a finder of lost things that he put into the hands of others. Still a thief.

Lexia heart thumped harder as they moved further into the tomb. A tomb that hadn’t seen the light of day for thousands of years. She took pictures as they moved along, the two behind her bickering softly.

“I’m in a large anti-chamber of some kind, there is an inscription on the far wall” She said, talking softly into her dictator.

“Is that Mercury!” The other man who she believed was called Chris, exclaimed loudly.

Lexia moved over to them and looked down at Nick’s cupped hand, it was indeed Mercury dripping from the celling.

“The ancient Egyptians believed it weakened evil sprits.” She said softly, moving her light to look up at it, then down to see where it was falling into. “It’s a canal system.”

Nick moved up next to her, gaze on the Mercury.

“Where does it go?” He asked just as softly.

Her gaze moved to him.

“Get the lights and we will see”

Nick and Chris hustled, getting the lights set up in under 5 minuets. She was almost impressed. Once the lights flickered on she gasped softly. The tomb went down and in the middle, was a pool of Mercury, an ancient chain system set up in place around it and into it.

There was nothing around it to suggest the person buried here was well wished into a happy after life.

“There are six watchers around the hole, facing inward rather than out, whatever is in there, those chains are not for brining it up, they are for holding it down”

Lexia looked around again, her gaze passing over her two idiot helpers.

“This isn’t a tomb,” Her eyes went to the pool. “It’s a prison”.

Chris’s radio chooses that moment to go off.

“…. Bogies incoming, you have to get out now.”

Lexia shifted her eyes around, she couldn’t leave now, she needed to see what was in that pool! It almost looked as if Nick agreed with her but she beat him to the punch. Pulling her side arm out she shot the chain and watched as it set of a series of reactions.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Italics are Egyptian

Even after all this time the system still worked and it was loud, pulling up what she had sought to see.

Her breath left her in a soft sigh at the sight of what could only be a sarcophagus. Not one she has ever seen before. This wasn’t something you ushered someone into the next life with. This was something you buried someone alive in.

The Mercury ran down the screaming face, curling down over inscriptions that she itched to read. This was defiantly the find of a century. Too bad the world would never know.

Lexia couldn’t tare her eyes away from the screaming face, her eyes boring into the empty socket’s. A strange sensation creeped over her. It was almost like something was staring back.

The moment was ruined by of all things a swarm of camel spiders.

Lexia wasn’t afraid of spiders but that didn’t mean she wanted them crawling up her legs. She stomped them off the best she could, wiping of the ones that managed to get onto her arms off.

Then Chris yelped and started shooting, She ducked around a watcher to avoid being shot by his wild flaying.

“Cease fire! Cease fire!” Nick yelled at his friend.

“They are only camel spiders, there not even poisonous!” He continued after probably dogging more incoming fire.

Chris stopped and started shouting at Nick but Lexia couldn’t hear them. Her gaze was locked with that of the sarcophagus. Unable and unwilling to look away.

Her eyes fluttered closed.

The stuffy Tomb air cleared up, the sun was shining on her, a gentle breeze blowing her pony tail across her shoulders.

Lexia opened her eyes to see an endless desert. She couldn’t move.

In the distance, a person was approaching her. Getting closer every time she blinked her eyes until they were stood a few feet from her.

It was a woman, dressed and painted in the old Egyptian way, from what she could tell of the murals she had seen pictures of.

The woman reached for her slowly, as if she were a frightened animal.

“ _You have set me free”_ She said softly.

Lexia knew she didn’t know the language the woman spoke but her mind grasped the words and she knew what was being said.

Warm fingers touched her cheek, a thumb tracing her chin softly. The other woman was drawing closer as she ran her fingers softly down in a stroke until she was barely a breath away.

“ _My Chosen”_ She said.

Lexia’s eyes fluttered closed again as the woman’s lips drew closer. Their breath mingled for barely a moment before soft lips touched her own, the pressure was slowly increasing until there was suddenly nothing.

And then she was back in the tomb, Nick’s grubby mitt on her shoulder giving her a soft shake.

Confusion clouded her mind as she looked around until Nick gave her a harder shake.

“Hey, we need to go” He said, eyes gazing at her with concern.

“We can’t leave it,” She replied moving away from him, her mind swirling with possibilities. “We need to at least get the sarcophagus out or you can tell your commander why you had to leave me behind.”

He shook his head, looking at her with confusion and a hint of exasperation.

Lexia shook her own head moving further away from him to take more pictures of the tomb. She looked back at him still stood there.

“Well move it!” She snapped at him.

*

Getting the sarcophagus out of the tomb took longer than the commander wanted to stick around for, but get it out they did. Lexia had trouble removing her gaze from it as they moved it about. She could almost still feel the lips against her own, whispers against her ear in a language lost to the ages.

Henry was going to have her head for making a mistake as big as she had. Who knows what shooting that chain did. Or she just needed to drink more water and make sure she had some one to blow of some steam with when she got home. She hadn’t pissed of the Gods. Nope.

Lexia stepped away from the entrance to the tomb raising one hand to finger the marks on her neck. She really hoped this didn’t end with another monster’s teeth in her throat.

“Are you just going to stand there or are we leaving!’ Shouted Chris, the helicopter didn’t help one’s hearing.

Instead of answering him she made her way over to the helicopter sat waiting on the ground, pulling herself into it and siting down. Chris and Nick wasted no time climbing in after her. She regarded Chris after he settled into his seat, he didn’t look too good, she pulled a water bottle out of her backpack and passed it over.

Chris blinked at her but took the bottle and nodded his thanks, draining it almost in one go.

Approximately ten minuets later she was chastising the men moving the sarcophagus to be more carful. It was five thousand years old and who ever was in it was going to be fragile.

“Please be,” She started but winced when they all but shoved it up the ramp into the cargo plain “more careful.” She finished of quietly.

Lexia finally snapped when she saw them just toss the straps over it, scrapping the metal catch over the writing.

“This is more than Five thousand years old and worth more than you could ever imagine, Please, be more carful with it!”

She all but shoved the army grunt out of the way and helped the other one herself secure the sarcophagus down.

Once everyone was settled and her things were stowed away above her head. Lexia sat down and closed her eyes. Once they were in the air she’d take a look at the inscription. See if this was who Henry thought this was.

The plane shook more than it should have for a take off, the sand storm had built up very fast but it wasn’t completely unheard of. Her eyes slid open, moving to take in the strapped down sarcophagus. She itched to read it.

“You’re welcome by the way” Nick started from beside her.

She looked over at him.

“Excuse me?” She said, ice blues glaring at him. He could see them now they weren’t in sunglasses mode.

“For saving,” He waved a hand in the direction of the sarcophagus. “what ever it is.”

Lexia stood up and pulled down her back pack before responding to him, pulling out her book with her notes on ancient Egyptian language. She was going to need it.

“That was safely hidden for five thousand years before you dropped a hellfire missile on it.” She finally answered.

He regarded her for a second.

“You might never have found it otherwise” He shot back. “Again, you're welcome”.

She turned to him, eyes almost alight with how angry she was.

“Do you have any idea what this is?” Her eyes flicked over to it before going back to him. “The significance of it? An Egyptian sarcophagus in a tomb, Thousands of miles away from Egypt itself?” She said, cocking her head to one side.

Nicks blank look told her all she needed to know, he didn’t.

“Look, I don’t know what you have over Greenways head,” So that’s what the commanders name was. “but its not going to work on me.” He finally shot back, looking like a pouty child.

Lexia turned away from him to shuffle through her bag for her dictator, she placed it on her head after finding it and her brush.

“This find means something, something bigger than you can imagine, people’s life work and you were going to steal it.” She shook her head looking away from him. “How much do you figure that is worth on the black market”

Nick did not speak to her again. So, the conversation was over.

Lexia rose and walked over to the sarcophagus. Almost shaking with the excitement of reading something that no one had the pleasure too in so long. She flicked her dictator on and shone her little pen light down onto the hieroglyphs.

“This is Dr Lexia King conducting a preliminary analysis of an Egyptian sarcophagus discovered in the Makhmur province in northern Iraq. The hieroglyphs are defiantly new kingdom.” Which wasn’t surprising considering the time period. Lexia continued.

“It appears that the Wife of King Menepthre died in child birth leaving a sole heir to the throne, A girl called Ahmanet”

Lexia had to pause, she could almost feel the sun on her shoulders again, the sound of staffs striking against one another. She shook her head and wrote down the engravings into her note book.

Her gaze flicked over to Nick, he was asleep, she could do with some herself thinking on it. The plane was going to have to make at least two stops before the final stretch to England. She had plenty of time to take everything about the sarcophagus down and record it. For now she was content to record.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Italics are Egyptian

Stop one last about 20 minuets. There was still a sense of urgency in the air and Colonel Greenway, which she had learned from Nick was his rank, was pressing the ground crew to hustle. She was glad she hadn’t called Greenway commander, probably would have insulted the man.

The ground crew brought them food and water while the plane was refuelling, giving Lexia a boost to her energy that she didn’t yet feel the need to fall asleep.

Chris was looking more worst for ware. He drank more water but refused to eat, saying his stomach was unsettled. She shared a worried look with Nick. While she’s only known him for a few hours she didn’t want him sick. There was nothing they could do for now except get him to a hospital after landing in England, where they were refuelling was too remote to have him checked out.

The only time Lexia was away from the sarcophagus was the landings and take off.

*

The next stop was much the same but accompanied with the sense of unease, like something was going to happen but nothing ever did. More fuel for the plane and it inhabitants was brought on. The food mostly being finger foods, snacks. England wasn’t too far off now.

Soon after getting into the air, Lexia sat down and leaned back. Her energy was mostly gone. She need to rest her self for at least an hour. It didn’t take long for her to drift off.

*

The woman was back, fighting a man with a staff, it was a sight to behold, she was fluid, fast and strong. Then she was walking naked along a corridor, next she was cutting her palm to drip blood into what Lexia could only assume was milk.

Then she seemed to be in pain as a dark figure walked up slowly behind her.

Then she was with the man again in a more intimate setting, straddling his hips, cupping his face.

Lexia tried to cut herself of from it but when she opened her eyes, the other woman was straddling her, thighs to hips, she could feel naked hot flesh against her own. Her chest was bared to the world and the other woman’s hands. Fingers trailed down her chest before coming back up to grip something above her head.

Lexia’s breath came in soft pants, she had no idea what was happening but she didn’t seem to care. Not even when a black dagger was trailed down her chest and lifted high.

“ _My chosen”_

The blade came down swiftly.

*

Lexia’s eyes shot open, a hand coming up to feel her chest. She let out a sigh of relief when it didn’t come away wet with her blood. Her eyes drifted over to the sarcophagus. What the hell had she done. Henry was not going to look at her the same again. Known him long enough to know that he wouldn’t see her as a person anymore but a means to an end. Even if he had no idea what was wrong with her.

Was the woman in her strange dreams Ahmanet?

The clothing the dark hair woman wore fit the period, the make up, the paint, the abundant amount of gold jewelry.

Or her none stop work and research about Egyptian myths and legends was just fueling her dreams.

Lexia stopped thinking for a moment and rubbed her eyes. She was just over worked and stressed out. She wasn’t cursed or linked to a dead Princess. After getting home she was going to request some time off. Clear her head, relax, maybe grab a nice lady to relax with.

If her mind had given the long dead princess Ahmanet a body and a face she was thankful for it. If that dream had gone a different way she would have had to spend some time alone in the store room.

Lexia let out a soft short huff of a laugh. Maybe she’d request an entire year off. She really needed to stop reading Henry’s books so often but they were so fascinating and Henry seemed to enjoy that her interest was almost equal to his own even after her encounter.

Was this who Henry had spoken about. The Princess erased from history with the dagger of Set?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That plane did not get there in one tank ~_~


	4. Chapter 4

Lexia heaved a sigh and ran a hand through her long white hair, some of it had come lose from her pony tail which she curled around her ear in a mindless motion. Dwelling on this was not going to get her anywhere. She had too many leads to tie off right now and being stuck on a plane for most of a day was not helping her thoughts prosses. What she needed right now was to get home and get some proper rest but first, she could at least type up her notes on the sarcophagus.

With that thought, Lexia pulled her laptop out and set it up. After it had booted the first thing she did was slide her headphones on and play some relaxing music. Her thoughts always flowed better when she had nice background music.

It didn’t take her long to type up most of what she had gotten off the sarcophagus. It was just a matter of putting the things all together. For one, no one she knew, had seen a sarcophagus like this. Was this just a covering, was there another inner sarcophagus with the traditional paint that you would usually find inside of it? Was Ahmanet killed before being placed inside of it or had she been buried alive? Not that one would live long seeing as most sarcophagus are air tight to preserve the body as best as possible.

There had been no ceremonial jars in the tomb which lead favor to her being put in there alive. Traditional mummification required the removing of the organs and placed in jars along side the body. Unless they were inside the sarcophagus but Lexia had a feeling that was not the case.

Lexia bit her lip softly, she really wanted to have a look inside. See the body for herself. It wasn’t like she hadn’t seen a mummy before but this one, she had a hand in this one. She wanted to see it through, wanted to learn everything there was about Ahmanet, her life and if this really was her, her death. With her entire attention on her laptop Lexia had no idea what was going on round her, not that only a few hours after taking off for the last time Chris had succumb to the bite on his neck

Chris had risen from his seat, drawing out his knife with clumsy hands and started trying to saw into the sarcophagus. He wasn’t doing a very good job of it.

“Corporal what in the living hell are you doing son” Greenway asked him.

Lexia heard nothing, her music still playing and her thoughts still consumed with unraveling this mystery. She did have a queer pressure against the back of her head, like someone was waiting and watching.

Nick was awake and looking at his friend with worry.

“Vail?” He questioned, voice rough with sleep.

“Corporal Vail?” Greenway asked again.

Chris continued to saw, useless as it was. Greenway rose talking at him.

“Damn it, Corporal Vail, do you hear me talking to you I said what are…”

He never got to finish, the thing that Chris had become raise its head and changed the motion of the knife in it’s hand to stab Greenway in the chest. Nick was frozen, staring at his friend with mounting horror.

“Vail just...” He didn’t get to finish ether.

Chris stabbed Greenway again, his head turning to look at Nick. One of his eyes was white. His skin was sickly looking gray, covered in sweat. He pretty much looked dead. Nick started to panic.

“Vail Woah Woah!” He said, voice rising with each word.

It was enough to wake up the other two army grunts and for Lexia to hear through her headphones. She looked up and saw Chris, A shiver ripped through her at the sight of him. It was as if a part of her was pleased he was this way. The feeling was overshadowed by worry and fear. She shot up to stand in front of the army grunts who were now pointing hand guns at him.

Nick was looking desperate to talk his friend down, holding a hand out to stop him from being shot. All the while Chris slowly approached, knife still in hand.

“Please no, stop!” Nick said, head whipping back and fourth between the two grunts and Chris. “Vail come on! Please stop!” But Chris wasn’t listening and the other two looked ready to shoot him.

Lexia didn’t know what to do, Chris looked sick, dead even but he was up and apparently feeling murderous. Her eyes shifted to Greenway who was bleeding out onto the floor if Chris hadn’t outright stabbed him in the heart.

It became a shouting contest between Nick and the guards until Nick tricked the gun out of the one grunts hands and pointed it at them looking more desperate then before. He pointed it at the one still holding it pointed toward Chris and then switch back and fourth.

“Put your gun down!” He shouted.

Chris wasn’t really helping the matter so Lexia moved in between them and held up her hands on both sides.

“Do not shoot! This is a pressurised aircraft” She said, glaring at both parties.

It seemed to have worked until Chris took a swing at Nick. Luckily Nick was faster and didn’t get hit but his face showed how betrayed he felt when he turned around to face him.

“Vail, Vail, Put the knife down!” He said, looking more panicked as Chris kept advancing.

They were all shouting his name, urging him to stop but he didn’t until they were all backed against the wall.

“Vail, Vail, Stop!” They shouted.

Nick did the only thing he could and shot him in the shoulder. They watched as Chris’s body shifted from the blow but there was no pain on his face, he made no noise other than the soft wheezing they could all hear. Chris shifted him self back and advanced with the knife again.

Nick shot him again, pain and confusion written across his face as he watched his friend finally go down. They were all breathing hard watching him, waiting to see if he would get up. Lexia felt a sense of anger and disappointment nag at the back of her mind.

They were forgotten when Nick shot his friend again, making them all jump. He handed the gun back over looking slightly embarrassed about the last one.

“I’m sorry” He said, Patting the grunt on the shoulder.

Abruptly the plane rocked to one side, the sound of an explosion going off from one of the wings. Lexia felt her heart jump into her throat. Dying in a plane crash was not something she wanted to do today.

Both her and Nick stumble there way up to the co-pit. One pilot was desperately trying to keep them strait while the other was calling into his microphone an SoS.

“What’s happening!” Nick demanded.

The pilot only looked over his should briefly to pretty much tell them to shut up and go sit back down. Lexia caught the words England in the other’s SoS. A smack had them both looking forward out the cockpit. A blood smear across the window told them what that had been.

A big black cloud was forming before them, growing big and big the closer they got.

“What the hell is that.” Nick muttered, more to himself than to Lexia but she heard him anyway.

They found out when crows stated pelting the windows. They might have been made from a strong plastic but there were just so many. Nick all but shoved her back down the way they came.

“Go, Go, Go!” He said, hands pushing her back.

The sound of plastic caving in greeted their ears as the got around the little bend, the screams of the piolets were next. The plane heaved to one side again before dropping. It lifted everyone off their feet and the bodies off the floor.

Nick grabbed her.

“Parachute!” He shouted.

Like she didn’t already know that!

They both drifted along the plane weightless. Tumbling head over shoulders until they reached the storage unit that held them.

Lexia shoved one into Nick’s arms while pulling her own out and putting it on as best she could remember from the one time she did the dangerous sport. Nick thankfully didn’t argue and started putting his own on when they dropped to the floor. She winced as she landed. The back side of the plane broke away pulling a screaming Nick with it. From what she saw, he at least had his parachute on.

Lexia pulled herself up, the plane’s freefall making it hard to move about. She tried moving herself closer to the hole but something snagged. She looked back to see her Parachute caught on the edge of a seat. Tears came to her eyes as she yanked on it, trying to free it but it just wouldn’t budge.

The last thing Lexia remembered was letting out a scream, still yanking on the parachute.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a short one!

Flashes of Lexia’s memories moved across her mind. Childhood, Teenage years, Adulthood, the vampire that almost killed her, until it settled onto the vison of Ahmanet.

A blue finger tipped hand caressed her cheek lovingly, lips drew closer to hers again and Lexia couldn’t resist, didn’t want too. They kissed, lips moving softly across one another until Lexia could take no more and had to breath. Teeth latched onto her bottom lip, nipping it as she took deep breaths. Ahmanet’s free hand scratched down her back making her shiver.

Lexia’s eyes finally opened and considered Ahmanet’s own amber eyes. Lexia opened her mouth to speak but they were suddenly in a room, her on her back Ahmanet straddling her, black blade poised above her head.

“ _My chosen”_

The blade came down.

*

Lexia awoke with a gasp, everything was blurry and cold. Something was around her, trapping her and she panicked. Flaying her arms around until she managed to brake free of it. She was butt naked sitting on a metal table. Her breathing started to pick up when she realised where she was and what she was in. The tag on her toe, as she swung them free, was another big clue.

“Hi” A voice said behind her.

Almost jumping out her skin, Lexia span around and off the table to see Chris looking very much very dead. She grabbed the white sheet and placed it over her body the best she could.

“What, Vail” She started, trying to get her thoughts out.

She backed away a little holding the sheet to her, gaze moving about to see the best way out.

“We need to talk Lexia” Chris said, sounding very much alive.

Lexia let out a long sigh, shaking her head.

“What’s happening” She questioned

“You know what’s happening.” He answered

Lexia shifted back further eyes squeezing shut, she could almost remember the taste of Ahmanet’s lips. She opened her eyes and regarded him.

“Am I dead” she asked him, Ice blues boring into his one remaining good eye.

“Dead? No, but you are gonna wish you were” He said.

Lexia almost barked out a laugh, being dead would cause more problems than being alive. The doors behind her opened admitting Nick and two people she didn’t know. Everyone in the room startled with Lexia diving behind a table the white sheet clutched to her even more. Chris wasn’t around any more.

“Uhh, hi” She eventually said.


	6. Chapter 6

It took a while but eventually it was chalked up as a mistake and she was let go after a check up. Nick wouldn’t leave her alone, asking her if she wanted a drink because he sure did. After a few moments of debate, she agreed and here they were, Sat in a pup drinking shot after shot, him to forget his near-death experience, her to forget she was linked to a five-thousand-year-old dead princess. Then again, this didn’t yet rank that high in her life, not yet.

Her call with Henry on the other hand had her wanting to hop on a plane back out the country. He knew something was up with her, she shouldn’t have survived the crash for one, her lack of detail was another and he could mostly tell when she was lying out her ass.

“So! How’d you live?” Nick starts, he’s already quiet drunk, his words slurring. “You know ‘cos while I didn’t see under the sheet, you don’t have a scratch” He finishes, draining the last of his pint.

It took a moment to grasp what he was saying; her thoughts were all over the place. Drinking didn’t help, it had only made them worse. Could she lie to him and have him not ask questions. The option was there. He had seen her manage to get her parachute on, just not get out of the plane and to be frankly honest, she had no idea anyway.

“I don’t remember,” She said, hands lifting in a shrug. “Last thing I remember was getting my parachute on.” Not a complete lie, but she decided to omit the part where it got stuck.

He gave her a look, his jaw working as if he was chewing his words before speaking them.

“Look, if there’s something funny going on you can trust me,” He waves the barmaid over and points to the empty glasses, ordering more for them. “I have nothing to lose, my best friend is dead, my commanding officer is dead and our find is scattered across the ground in bits,” He slams his cup down. “and you survived a plane crash with no injuries.” His eyes are angry and a little bit misty.

Lexia rubs a hand over her eyes, the barmaid plops down two more mugs. One of beer, the other with rum and coke, she thought beer tasted like she imagined piss would.

“Nick, it’s not that I don’t trust you,” even though she had a good reason too, with him stealing her map and all. “but there is nothing going on.” A flash of dark amber eyes staring at her with want and hunger crosses her mind.

Lexia looks up and out of the corner of her eye she sees Chris staring at her and waving toward the bathroom. It looks like the figment of her imagination wanted to talk to her again. She takes a good heathy swig of her drink before rising.

“I need the bathroom, try not to steal away again.” She says.

Nick just grunts, mouth already occupied with beer.

*

Lexia locks the door behind her and sighs, it seemed she was going to be doing that a lot. The sighing not the locking of doors. She walks over to the sinks and stares at her reflection. Tired ice blue eyes look back, long white hair tied in a messy pony tail. The scars on her throat stand out due to the alcohol flushing her skin.

“What do you want Chris” She asks.

“Look at me, look at me Lexia” She looks up and really looks at him. He looks like he’s slowly rotting. “I’m Cursed and so are you” he says.

She shakes her head, this only confirmed what she already knew.

“There’s only one way to brake it,” He continues. “You’re going to do exactly what she wants or this is going to get a lot worse for both of us.”

Lexia laughs softly, Chris looks almost taken back.

“This is how I lived through the crash isn’t it” She questions looking directly at him.

Chris nods.

“ _My Chosen._ You know what it means.” He doesn’t say it like she does. “She’s got plans for you Lexia”

Lexia almost starts laughing again and Chris looks like he’s growing frustrated. Why else would she be alive if this Princess didn’t have plans.

“You can’t run, you can’t escape” He says.

She looks up at him.

“Answer me one thing before you poof off.” She starts, he looks slightly insulted. “Is her name Ahmanet?”

Chris doesn’t look like he wants to answer but nods in the end before disappearing from her gaze. Lexia looks down into the sink. This was turning out to be the worst week in her life and she needed some air badly. Unlocking the door, she slips out of the bathroom and heads out the back door, letting it close softly behind her.

The air is crisp and wet as she breaths in deeply. Panicking would not do her any good and talking to Henry, while good, would only make him want to bring her in. She had no idea what this curse entailed, other than her apparent immortality but that might be subjective to Ahmanet. If she was no longer useful to the dead princess then she might not be so unkillable.

Her musing is cut short by a noise down toward the end of the ally, it sounded like rats were running around like a mad lot. That is until a hunched over shadow makes its self known. It slowly rises and Lexia almost has a heart attack.

The figure is draped in rags that looked as if they were rotting, the figure itself is stick thin, its limbs misshapen, it too dark for her to make out anything else. She backs up slowly, eyes never leaving it. That is until it really starts making its way toward her, the noises it makes sending unpleasant chills down her spine.

Lexia panics and turns to the back door, moving over to it quickly and yanking on it, trying to open it but the door doesn’t move an inch. Locked. She yanks on it a few more times before another noise from the figure has her moving on away from it at a sprint. The next door is a gated. She yanks on that a few times before seeing the chain and lock attached too it. She picks it up and calculates quickly in her head how long it would take to pick it. Too long.

She’s again distracted from this futile musing as a noise ahead of her makes her look up. A horde of rats where running their tiny little bodies toward her. Now she had nothing against rats but feral ones on the other hand didn’t care if they bit you.

Lexia backed away from the gate, away from the rats but the reached her before she could get very far and started climbing her. Little nails scratching at her cloths and soon her arms and neck. She freaks, trying to brush them off her body as quickly as she can but they are all over her climbing but thankfully not biting. She trips over a furry body and crashed to the floor with a thump, the rats under her squeal and crawl out from under her before once again climbing all over her.

Trying to best to remove the rats give the figure she had seen enough time to make its way over to her. The weight of the rats becomes to great and shes trapped against the floor. Her face clear enough that she can see the figure, no, walking corpse being to reach for her.

“ _My chosen”_ It says.

Lexia does the only thing she can do, she screams.


	7. Chapter 7

Bright lights and a blaring horn snap her out of whatever hold was over her, strong arms lift her off her feet and swing her, when she lands on them again she freaks out. Squirming like crazy till the arms let her go and she falls back against a fence.

“Woah Woah! It’s me Nick!” He says.

Lexia looks around heart pounding in her chest, sweat forming on her brow. It is indeed Nick that stands before her, hands help up in an offering of peace. She’s out of the other side of the pub across the road from it. She lifts her hand and looks at her watch.

Not even 10 minuets had past since she left Nick at the table.

“What the hell is wrong with you!” He says, mostly trying to get her attention.

She finally looks at him, his eyes are clear and his words are no longer slurred. It appeared he was just putting on an act in the pub, or her close encounter with a car had shocked him to sober.

Lexia rubs a hand through her hair, griping the lose strands to curl them around her ear.

“If I told you, you wouldn’t believe me.” She said softly, her gaze moving away.

Nick shuffles on his feet and moves closer to her.

“Try me” he says.

She looks back at him, Silently regarding him for a moment. If nothing else he could help her.

“I’m cursed,” She starts, he already looks like he wants to laugh. She glares at him and continues. “the tomb we went to held an Egyptian princess called Ahmanet.” He nods his head.

“Yeah I heard you when you were reading the writing” He says.

“Hieroglyphs,” He rolls his eyes “What you don’t know is that she had been erased from history, deliberately. The only reason anyone knew anything about her was thanks to the Tomb of the crusaders found weeks ago.” She says, gaze never leaving his.

Nick opens his mouth but Lexia silences him by holding her hand up.

“It wasn’t only her we were hoping to find, we had hoped the dagger of Set would be there. A ceremonial knife with a large jewel at the hilt. Set is the Egyptian god of Death and legend has it that the dagger and stone together had the power to give Set Physical form.” She finishes.

Lexia thoughts drift back to the dream of Ahmanet above her, the dagger in hand. She blinks it away, continuing her story.

“A colleague of mine believed the dagger and stone were here, she found a manuscript written by a crusader who said it had been split, that the stone was buried with this knight somewhere here in England.” She shifts back to rest her back against the fence.

“As you know the crusader tomb that lead us to her, The Hieroglyphs also said that she murdered her Father along with his child. She made some sort of pact with the god of death. Everything, the Sandstorm, the birds, the crash, it…” She rubs a hand over her face. “…We’ve angered the Gods”

Nick looks like he’s still trying to understand everything, mouth opening and closing. Lexia is just tired.

“I should have just let Jenny take this job like she wanted.” Lexia looks pointedly at Nick “You’d be the cursed one right now.”

Nick gives her a look, a cross between dumbfounded and amused.

“The chain Nick, the chain” She says.

Nick’s mouth slams closed, he looks less amused. She thinks he’s giving her the benefit of a doubt with everything she’s told him.

“What are you going to do.” He asks.

Lexia opens her mouth to answer when something crosses her mind, An image, a feeling. A church, the sarcophagus an intense feeling of want. She wanted to see the sarcophagus but that wasn’t right. Why would she. It was probably cracked open and the contents scattered. Maybe she had to see the body to be sure that this was just all stress and not some curse.

Her mind said this was Ahmanet, this was the curse. Drawing her to the church but what better way to confirm if this was anything but that. She focuses back on Nick.

“I want to go to the crash site, I need to see the sarcophagus, the body,” She pulls some change out her pocket to call a taxi with “You can come with me or not, That’s up to you.” She says walking toward a telephone box.


	8. Chapter 8

In the end, Nick decided to come with her. He muttered something about protecting her but she had just glared at him. She didn’t need a man trying to do such a thing. It didn’t stop him from coming though.

The taxi dropped them off and sped away. Nick started walking toward the crash but Lexia’s feet started the other way toward the church. It only took him a few seconds to notice she wasn’t walking with him.

“The crash is this way.” He said, almost going to reach for her shoulder.

“I know but I want to go this way, somethings here.” She replied, Nick looked uneasy at her words but he didn’t seem to be a coward and continued following her.

They entered what could only be a stable. It was broken down and mostly held gardening tools and wooden boxes. Lexia was looking all around. She could feel eyes on her. Nick wandered into a room on his own.

Lexia looked toward the church, the doors opened slowly, a figure stood in the open entry way. Their arm slowly raises up, beckoning her.

The desert flashed back into her vison, there stood Ahmanet waiting for her, hand out.

“ _My chosen”_

Lexia’s eyes shut, head shaking to clear it, like a fog had settled on it briefly. She opened her eyes and looked around. She was now in the church.

“Oh no.” she said softly.

Ahmanet’s influence on her was growing.  Unless she suddenly gained the power to teleport this could only be her doing.

Lexia spun around, gaze looking wildly about for anything out of place, but there was nothing. Not even a gust of wind from any open doors. It was silent. Her heart was starting to beat faster with her increase in fear. She wasn’t a wimp by any means but this was something wholly unknown. Ahmanet was something wholly unknown. She turned her back on the alter and started walking toward the archway. After a few feet she stopped, the hair on the back of her neck on end. It was stupid to turn around but she did it anyway.

The only thing she could describe the thing before her was, a walking corpse, a shrived-up walking corpse who was faster than it appeared to be when it lunged at her.

Lexia jumped back before spinning back around and running right into something else. She bounced back, body tipping backwards. Her eyes closed to wait for the blow to her back but it never came. A slim strong arm was wrapped around her waist, another holding further up her back supporting it. A leg was between her own.

She dreads opening her eyes but did it anyway. Ice blue eyes locked with double amber. Ahmanet had caught her before she could fall. There was a slight smirk on the other woman’s lips. It would have been charming if parts of her face hadn’t been missing.

Ok it was still charming in a twisted sort of way.

Ahmanet’s frame was slight, betraying the obvious strength she seemed to possess. Her hair was matted and dirty. Her face, missing parts and sporting scripture from what Lexia could see was from the book of the dead if her memory was correct.

Lexia’s heart jumped into her throat when not one, not two, but four of the shrivelled corpse like creatures shambled and twitched up from behind her. Ahmanet pulled her up right until they were almost face to face. Lexia was strangely pleased that she had at least two inches over the other woman.

Ahmanet’s eyes flickered down her face, they rested on her lips a moment before heading further down, they stayed on her throat a moment longer before her Pupula Duplex move back up to Lexia’s eyes.

Ahmanet begins walking them back, her arms still around Lexia’s waist, the grip firm and unyielding. Lexia wasn’t going to get free of her unless the Princess wanted her free. It was a slow but steady pace until Lexia’s back hints the alter, which makes her jump.

Ahmanet smirks again, hands moving from the small of her back to rest on her hips. She squeezes softly before moving them behind Lexia’s thighs and lifting the human woman up onto the alter. Ahmanet follows her, forcing Lexia to lay back onto it. Almost like the flashes of dreams, Ahmanet straddles her hips, her hands softly clawing down Lexia’s front. Inspecting.

“ _This time you are_ _MY chosen”_

Lexia’s brow furrows, its almost as if she was angry. Ahmanet gaze comes back down to her, eyes determined. She moves a hand to the angel statue and brakes its head off reveling the hilt of a dagger. While this has been happening, the corpses have moved back down, circling them both.

Ahmanet grabs the hilt of the dagger and draws it out, Lexia catches sight of it and starts to panic, just as she does so the corpses around them grab her arms and legs. Holding her still. Ahmanet raises the dagger high.

_“God of Death Set, I welcome you to this mortal body, join me at last”_ She says, bringing it down.

Lexia yelps eyes closing, she waits a few seconds before opening them again. The dagger is inches from her chest, hovering there in Ahmanet’s grip. The jewel is missing. Ahmanet fingers the hollow where it should be, her breath panting out as if in disbelief. The mummy’s eyes are filling with anger. 

A gasp and a shuffle have all six heads turning toward the door as one, its almost comical. There stands Nick, his mouth opening and closing, little whimpers escaping. Like he can’t believe his eyes.

“Nick” Lexia says, like she can’t believe he’s stood there gaping like an idiot. “Run you bloody idiot!”.

A few things happen at once. Ahmanet stabs the blade into the alter next to her head, eyes angry and if Lexia’s own eyes weren’t playing ticks on her, jealous. She leaps of the alter and stalks toward Nick. Every bit the predator hunting a mouse.

Nick back’s up, almost falling on his ass as he trips over his own feet, gaze never leaving Ahmanet.

Lexia struggled anew, pulling her arms and legs as much as she can in the corpses grip. With Ahmanet gone from her hips she manages to buck her legs free enough to kick at one corpses head and knock it completely off. She lets out a startled noise, completely surprised that she had managed to do that.

The remaining three growl and gurgle at her but she swings her weight into the free space forcing them to let her go. They move around to try and capture her again. She grabs the closes one to her and slams its head down onto the alter. It’s head smushes down, braking apart like it was made of dry clay.

Lexia yelps, even more disgusted then she was before but has no time to muse on it as the other two come for her, one leaping over the alter to grab at her. She moves out of the way in time and smashes her foot down on its head, cringing all the while. She turns toward the last one just as it starts reaching for her.

Nick sales past, smashing into it with a groan.

Lexia turns around to see Ahmanet stalking down, she looks furious. Lexia can see past her, there are broken candle sticks littering the back. Nick must have smashed them against Ahmanet to stop her from killing him pissing her off enough she wanted to toss him around. Not that she hadn’t felt the urge herself days ago.

Nick picked himself up off the gurgling corpse and smashed its head in with his foot. Ahmanet Grabbed him by the throat before he could do anything, he was bowed backward over the alter as she drew close to him, lips going for his. Lexia feels a surge of her own jealousy before her rational mind kicks in and realises this must be how she’s gaining form. The corpses made a sick sort of sense. Ahmanet was draining them of everything to restore herself.

Lexia has an internal freak out.

All the while Nick is struggling to keep Ahmanet away from him. His free hand searches for anything till it grasps the Dagger of Set. He swings it into Ahmanet’s back causing her to arch back away from him with a cry of pain.

Lexia snaps out of what ever hold had been over her and grabs the handle of the dagger pulling it out while Nick shoves Ahmanet away and grabs Lexia’s free hand, pulling her away from the downed Princess.

“Come on!” He shouts.


	9. Chapter 9

Dagger in hand and Nick pulling her along Lexia follows the best she can. Her mind is a washing drum, going around and around. Nick starts heading toward the forest but Lexia heads toward the ambulance after letting go of his hand. He panics following after her, all the while babbling about what just happened.

“You saw that right! You saw that!”

He climbs into the passenger side while she fumbles to turn the engine over. She tosses the blade over to him and finally starts it. She slams it in gear and peals out of the church yard toward where she knows the road is.

“Is this what I think it is” He says, turning the blade over and studying it.

Lexia looks over at if briefly before turning back to the road.

“The dagger of Set, missing the jewel just like Jenny thought.” She says, “She was going to drive the thing right through me.” And usher in the god of Death went unsaid.

Nick, rubs a hand trough his hair, hand still curled around the hilt of the dagger.

“Fuck, fuck! Everything you said is true. Curses! Angering the Gods!” He sounds almost hysterical.

Lexia chuckles softly, he looks over at her like she’s lost her marbles.

“At least you’re not cursed.” She says.

Nick looks over at her.

“How did she know it was in that statue?” He asks.

Lexia looks over at him for not even a second before looking back at the road, answers rolling around.

“That statue was a reliquary, crusaders would use them to hide holy relics, or in this case an unholy one.” She muttered the last part to herself. “But she knew it was there.”

Lexia mind goes back to the church, Ahmanet’s body against her own, leading her back, the statue, the dagger.

“Are you saying she brought the plane down there? On purpose?” Nicks looks over at her, like he’s be struck by insight. “It’s why she wanted you there.”

Lexia’s mind spins.

“I said I wanted to go to the church,” She looks over at him then back at the road, her face slowly filling with horror. “I wanted to see the body…” Nick looks forward as she slams the brakes on. “…she’s in my bloody head, I went right back to her.”

They are back at the church. Lexia is already putting the ambulance into revers and putting her foot down again.

Ahmanet is walking out the church, strolling along like she doesn’t have a care in the world. Like Lexia won’t be able to get away, just like Chris had said. Lexia can almost imagine that charming smirk on her face, it pleases and upsets her at the same time.

The ambulance slams into a low wall snapping Lexia out of her thoughts. She puts it back into drive and they peel out again away from Ahmanet.

Something slams into Nicks side, smashing through the window. Its another of Ahmanet’s creatures. It makes gross chocked noises as it reaches in, trying to get at her while crawling across Nick.

Nick tries to shove the thing back out the window but it has a grip on her arm so she helps him. Smashing its head against the dashboard. She sees a tree close enough to the road that she can use and does so, driving right past it and smashes the thing in half. It however does not seem to dissuade the creature from trying to get her.

Nick yelps and tries harder to get rid of it, his face filled with disgust and horror.

“Get it off me!” He yells.

Lexia opens her door and shoves it through out of it, or tries too, it swings around clinging to her arm. Her internal freak out meter is starting to hit the jackpot. Another tree is looming. She drives close to it and knocks it off, leaving one of its arms behind. The damn thing is still grasping at her. She grabs and tosses it out the window with a disgusted yell.

“Fuck, Fuck, Fuck!” she says, the urge to shower and scrape all her skin off is strong.

A fist smashes into the window, braking it, a head follows it. Another creature trying to get at her. The entire window is gone as it wiggles and twitches trying to get in. It reaches for her, she try’s batting it away with her arm. Its in the way and she can’t see the road.

Nick starts kicking at it, almost hitting her in the face.

“Not my face!” She yells at him.

Nick apologises between each kick eventually managing to dislodge it further down the from of the ambulance. It gabs his leg, almost pulling him out with it. He grabs his seatbelt, still kicking at it until it lets go and he slides back into his seat. He puts it on on almost as an after thought. The creature climbs back up and gets in Lexia’s face grabbing onto the steering wheel and turning it with its weight.

Lexia turns it to the other side trying to counter it but it ends up just sending them off the road and down the hill. The ambulance tips and they roll. It hurts as she bounces around the cabin, both yelling. She gets launched out on one of the turns landing on the soft earth with a thud. The Ambulance continues to roll down the hill, Nick still inside yelling curses. It comes to a rest upside down against a tree.

“Aww fuck…” Come from inside.

Lexia gets up and slides down the hill to it.

“Nick?” She calls, bending down to peer inside.

Nick groans in pain and looks out the window.

“Shit, Lexia…” He says.

Lexia looks around to where he’s looking, Ahmanet is walking toward them. It’s up to her to stop her. This wasn’t going to end well.

Lexia stands up strait and begins making her way toward Ahmanet, determination filling her with every step, she picks up a large tree branch, weighing it in her hand and finding it sturdy enough to be used. She stalks toward Ahmanet, brandishing it.

When she’s in range she goes to swing it but Ahmanet is quicker grabbing her wrist and squeezing hard enough that she must drop the branch. Ahmanet’s free arm is around her waist in an instant, pulling her closer until they are flush against one another.

Ahmanet’s face is amused, her eyes dancing with laughter.

“ _You think you could run from me?”_ She says softly, voice holding a power that Lexia can’t ignore. She draws closer, there faces only inches apart, eyes locked. “ _You are mine and no one else’s.”_

Ahmanet’s gaze goes over her shoulder to Nick, narrowing at the male. Lexia almost wants to laugh. Ahmanet thought Nick was something to her other than a friend, if he was even that.

Ahmanet spins them and let’s go, stalking toward Nick. Lexia sways where she’s stood, almost missing the cool feel of Ahmanet against her. Her mind is foggy and she can not move from where she is.

“No, stop” She says, friends or not she doesn’t want Ahmanet to kill Nick.

Nick grabs the dagger of Set but Ahmanet is there, foot pressing down on his hand so he can’t lift it. She’s crouched down in his space grabbing the back of his head to draw him closer. The moment it looks as if she has him a grappling hook pierces it way through her chest yanking her back off him.

Lexia’s mind clears with a snap, she looks over to see a man shoot a dart into Ahmanet’s neck who pulls it out a second later looking at it with hate. More men come out of the trees, shooting her with hooks and lines. The noses Ahmanet makes are inhuman. They shoot more until she can’t move.

It seems her boss had decided to track her down instead.


	10. Chapter 10

Everything after the forest was a blur, they had incidentally nocked Nick out so he didn’t know where they were going. Unfortunately for him, Henry believed he was the one with the curse. Henry thought Lexia had been protecting him by avoiding his questions. It got her off the hook for a little while at least.

Jenny had snatched up the dagger of Set as soon as they got back, not that Lexia minded it being removed form her person. It gave her the creeps. She had just walked to the employee locker room and jumped into the shower. She needed to get the feel of that creature off her skin and Ahmanet.

By the time Lexia was finished she was a rosy pink having scrubbed herself so hard. What she didn’t expect to see was Jenny waiting for her. The woman turned around as soon as she laid her eyes on Lexia’s naked form.

“Uh oh damn I’m sorry.” She said, stuttering a little bit on her words.

Lexia gave a grin to Jenny’s back as she took the towel off her hair and waist.

“Its ok, I don’t mind a pretty lady looking at me” Lexia replies. She can almost feel the heat coming off Jenny’s face at her words.

Jenny doesn’t turn back around so Lexia starts getting dressed in lose Jeans and a dark soft red t-shirt. Jenny was ether here to grill her or Henry had asked after her.

“What do you want Jenny” Lexia asks while slipping on some socks and boots.

Jenny feels its safe to turn around and talk to her.

“What happened out there Lex, this isn’t like you” She sits down on the bench next to Lexia. “You lied to Henry and didn’t even come back” She turned so she could face Lexia fully. “Did that thing do something to you?” She finishes.

Lexia looks up, her teeth clamping down on her retort that Ahmanet wasn’t a thing.

“You saw the dagger, she brought down that plane just for that, it gives me the creeps. It’s more unnatural than she is” She finally says, avoiding the answers she knew she couldn’t give.

Jenny looks like she wants to say more but her phone chimes at her. She fetches it out and looks down at it.

“Henry wants us in the capture room now, he has Nick there.” Jenny said, rising to her feet.

Lexia lets out a long sigh running a hand through her wet hair, she mutters something about tying her hair up and goes to her locker, shoving her used towels in it. Fixing her hair only takes a few moments. She also takes the opportunity to grab her spare set of glasses, her others lost forever in the crash.

Jenny smiles slightly at the look of her, glasses and white hair neat and clean. They both share a nod and make there way to the capture room where Ahmanet is being held.

*

When they both reach the room, Jenny moves over to Henry and Nick, joining in his explanation of what they do here. Lexia can’t help but walk over to Ahmanet, chained to the ground. Tubes in her neck fulling her with Mercury to suppress her powers. She whimpers and squirms as if she’s in pain. It tugs at Lexia’s heart, even if she hadn’t been under a curse, Ahmanet had been a woman once, being chained up and stuck with instruments was inhumane. They were treating her like an animal.

“Dissection?! You said we’d be studying her” Jenny says loud enough for Lexia to hear.

It makes Lexia’s stomach drop. She knew Henry had plans but dissection of a living thinking being was a little bit of a step too far.

Jenny was trying to convince him other wise but he was having none of it. Nick was playing his part well, in a sense he was trying to protect her. Maybe friend was a good term for him. Henry was explaining to him how they would try to rid him of the curse.

“ _You cannot change your fate”_ Ahmanet spoke, her gaze hadn’t left Lexia since she had entered the room. “ _The curse will never be broken. His chosen was murdered, you will take his place as My Chosen”_ She finished.

Ahmanet eyes held hunger, deep and unsatisfied.

Lexia felt words tumble out her mouth before she could stop them. The language coming to her as easy as her thoughts.

“ _Who chose him?”_ She asked.

Jenny made a surprised noise and walked up behind Lexia, eyes flicking back and fourth between her and Ahmanet.

“ _Set.”_ Ahmanet answered. “ _He desired a male chosen, where as I, did not_.” She finished.

“ _But where you not going to kill him too_?” Lexia asked.

Ahmanet shook her head, her voice softer.

“ _I was not going to kill him_ ” Ahmanet started, her voice almost echoing inside Lexia’s mind. The dagger raised high above the male, ready to finish her pact with Set. “ _I was going to give him eternal life, Make him a living God.”_ Ahmanet finished, the last word laced with power. It almost makes Lexia wince.

Nick steps up, anger written across his face.

“You killed your father” He says.

Ahmanet tares her eyes away from Lexia to stare back at him with her own anger. You could almost feel it like a force.

“ _I loved my father with all my heart, I only wanted his love in return_.” She shoots back.

Nick looks confused until jenny whispers a translation into his ear.

“You killed his wife, his child.” He says.

Ahmanet’s jaw works, her gaze going back to Lexia, done with Nick it seemed.

“ _They were, different times_.” She said.

Lexia almost sways back eyes closing, the heat of the sun is on her shoulders again. The wind of the dessert brushes her wet ponytail. Her eyes slide open and Ahmanet is before her. Whole, alive, beautiful. The hunger she saw in her eyes in the chamber is still there, burning Lexia as she looks back

“ _The day of Awakening will soon be upon us. You will become Set_ ” Ahmanet says taking Lexia’s hands into her own. They are warm and soft. “ _The world will fall to your desire. You will have power of life over death_ …”

They are someplace else, a pond with flowers blooms as Ahmanet speaks. She is walking away from Lexia. Looking coyly over her shoulder, a smile on her face.

“… _And you will have me, I will be your queen_.” The shift she had be wearing falls to the ground. “ _Just give in_.”

They are in a bed, naked flesh against naked flesh.

Lexia heaves in a breath, she can feel hard nipples brush against her as Ahmanet shifts. She looks down and their eyes meet. Burning hunger and desire stare into her brighter than before. One of Ahmanet’s legs slips between her own, brushing against the juncture between her thighs.

Ahmanet bites her lip, please to find that Lexia is aroused.

Lexia must fight the temptation not only in Ahmanet’s words but what she’s doing to her body. It would be highly embarrassing if she had an orgasm right there in front of everyone, for she knew this wasn’t real.

“Nick, what’s going on?” It’s Jenny’s voice.

Lexia looks over, eyes glazed. Ahmanet cups her cheek, turning her face back, eyes worried.

“ _They will kill you if they know you are my chosen and not the male, just as the chosen before you_ ” Ahmanet says, eyes flickering down to Lexia’s lips.

“Lexia, are you ok?” Jenny again.

Ahmanet strokes her cheek before leaning down to whisper in her ear.

“ _It burns_ …” she says.

Lexia looks confused.

“What?” She replies.

Ahmanet face twist’s in pain.

“… _It burns_!” she howls.

The illusion brakes and they are back in the containment room. Ahmanet is screaming in pain.

Lexia holds a hand to her head. A headache forming from the abrupt disconnect. Nick looks worried, his face moving from Ahmanet to her. Ahmanet is still howling. He jumps in between her an everyone else.

“Stop it! Just stop it! Stop! Stop it!” He says franticly, his eyes moving from Lexia to Ahmanet.

Henry hasn’t seemed to notice how zoned out Lexia had became, his gaze moving between Nick and Ahmanet.

“Fascinating.” he says, he seems to think this is in reaction to Ahmanet. In truth, Nick was worried what ever connection Lexia had to Ahmanet, it was being affected by her pain.

Jenny doesn’t seem to know what to think. Lexia looks over her shoulder at her, Ice blue eyes more tired then ever.

“I’m fine, just tired.” She says at last.

Ahmanet looks up, a grimace come grin on her face.


	11. Chapter 11

Nick saddled up to her and all but forced her away from Ahmanet, who was still giving out whimpers of pain and discomfort but she had stopped screaming. They moved up to the cat walk to talk. She heard Jenny talk about herself to Nick who seemed more than happy to chat back, if this wasn’t going on, she imagined they would fall into bed together very easily. Jenny was always a sucka for charming guys.

Lexia’s eyes never leave Ahmanet for long. The same could be said of Ahmanet. Her eyes seek Lexia out every few moments, just to make sure she’s there.

Henry comes out his office and invites Nick in for a drink. She grabs him for a moment before he goes.

“If there’s any chance that you think being the ‘cursed’ one is going to get you killed, tell them the truth” Lexia says looking him dead in the eye. Nick looks like he wants to laugh it off but her serous face dissuades him. He nods and follows Henry out.

Jenny heads down, seemingly to talk to Ahmanet. Lexia stays where she is to listen. It takes Jenny a moment to build her courage up.

“ _What you have seen, what you must know_ …” she licks her lips “ _I have studied the word of the Old Gods_ ”

Ahmanet looks less then pleased.

“The…. Old Gods?” Ahmanet says, she seems strangely amused. Jenny looks surprised she’s speaking English. “Your language is simple, what you truly wish to know is what lies beyond the vale of death. To know what I have seen.”

Jenny looks pleased.

“Yes” she says, almost hesitantly.

“And you will, when I kill you” Ahmanet says in return, looking kind of gleeful.

Jenny swallows, afraid. She starts to walk away, disappointed.

“They have found the stone, you brought my chosen here. What do you think, they will do with him now?” Ahmanet says at her, eyes drifting up to Lexia. Almost in apology.

Jenny turns around to look at the dagger, which is being scanned. Her gaze goes to the station monitoring the crusader’s tomb. She realises that they will kill him. Jenny jogs off to find Nick and Henry.

Ahmanet smiles at Lexia before her head droops.

Sighing for what seemed to be the millionth time that day, Lexia leaves and heads toward her office. She needed to think.

Once secluded behind a locked door, she sits and rests her head on her desk, very much intending to just sleep forever and fall asleep she does, a testament to just how tired she is.

*

Lexia is only asleep for about 10 minuets before she is awoken by frantic banging against her door. She gets up and rubs her eyes while walking over to it. As soon as she unlocks it, the door is thrown open by a frantic Nick and Jenny. They both grab her arms and start pushing her out.

“We have to go, we have to go!” Said Nick, pushing her along faster than she was willing to go.

“What the hell is going on” Lexia snap turning on them both.

Jenny steps up.

“Henry knows, he’s going to kill you, we need to get that stone first and destroy it. No stone, no curse” She says calmer than she has a right to be.

Lexia nods and lets them lead her out. They get to the cat walks and things are going crazy. It appeared Ahmanet had made her move too. Lexia couldn’t help but look down at her. Ahmanet is already looking back, begging with her eyes to free her. Lexia backtracks a few feet intending to do just that before Nick is there, pulling her along.

“Oh no you don’t!” He says.

Ahmanet howls behind them in anger.

*

“ _God of death bring forth my chosen, I summon the sands of Egypt, Deliver her to me!”_

All three of them hear the words as the glass around them shatters and swells, they run as fast as they can away from it. Glass continuing to shatter as they do. It was chasing her, Ahmanet was chasing her. They all run out into the street away from the cloud of glass. This was honestly not a good way to wake up!

Lexia looks behind to see a face in the mess, its Ahmanet and she’s pissed. At her or the other two with her, Lexia could only wonder. They all dip into an ally way hopping this will help, it does not. Glass continues to shatter and join the cloud chasing them. A roar surrounds them as they run out into the street. The wind howls around them as a car blows through the air. Lexia stares at it dumbfounded as Nick covers Jenny to protect her. It appeared Ahmanet was at full strength and if she wasn’t Lexia hated to be her enemy when she did gain it.

“Lex! Lex! This way!” It was Chris, shouting at her. “I know where the stone is! Come on!”

Lexia grabs both of them and drags them toward Chris, narrowly avoiding a bus and becoming a passenger.

Chris leads them to the subway. Of course, the new tunnel would lead to the crusader tomb. Lexia almost smacks herself for not thinking of it. She blamed the freaky glass cloud of doom.

Chris look far to happy for a dead guy.

“Whoo! That was a rush right! All that power.” He says, almost looking jealous. He leads her along, the other two are lagging. “This is the moment Lex, this is the Moment!” Lexia almost wishes he was real so she can smack him. “I’m gonna take you to that stone, deliver you to Ahmanet and my work here is done” She pauses and regards him.

“Lex! Wait!” Nick called out.

Lexia looks back and waits.

“Hey Lex, Ahmanet is never going to let them live, you can’t save ‘em.” Chris says.

Lexia looks back at him.

“They are just my friends!” She exclaims.

“Look, she feels threatened by them. People back then thought same sex relationships were a curse. She doesn’t want the competition if the feelings are there or not. A queen gets what a queen wants and what she wants is you.” Chris finishes, He disappears after.

A shiver travels through Lexia.

“ _Arise, my warriors, and serve me_.” A voice says, it sounds a lot like Ahmanet, echoing through the tunnel and her head.

Lexia spins around. She was no where near where Ahmanet is and yet she could hear her. Another noise she hears is very familiar. She looks over her shoulder and see skeleton’s heading her way, each one clawing the other trying to get at her. She runs.

“This is not a good way to get a girl’s affections!” She yells into the air.

Nick and Jenny are no where to be seen, they must have gone the other way. She needs to find them before the corpse’s do.

Lexia runs until she’s a panting sweaty mess. The Skeleton’s are not to far behind her but she at least has a few minuets to herself. A scream fills the air. It sounded a lot like Jenny.

“Jenny!’ Lexia yells.

Energy renewed she runs again, heading in the direction she heard it coming from. She knows she has stuck jackpot when she comes across a corridor that had broken lights. This could be it. This could be her end.

Lexia can’t say she’s not afraid but she is. She could run and leave them to their fate. It would give her enough time to jump into a car and get the hell out of there, But with Ahmanet at supposedly full power she would just end up driving right back to her like the church.

Steeling herself, Lexia walks down the corridor. There are Skeleton’s waiting but they don’t make a move to gab her. Each one is a silent sentinel. The door is wide open, guards from Prodigium litter the ground. Most with there throats cut open. So Ahmanet was finished reforming herself.

Lexia takes a deep shuddering breath and steps into the tomb, eyes sweeping about. She can’t see anyone about other than the dead. She huffs a little, the dead would include Ahmanet at this point but said woman was no where to be found.

Lexia licks her lips.

“Ahmanet?” She calls softly.

There is no answer.

“Fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting to the end of the movie. Well its not the end of this story but the chapters will come more slow. I never really outlined a lot for this. I've basically just been following the movie so things are harder after it finishes and I'm trying to keep all the characters them selves.


	12. Chapter 12

Lexia toss’s her hands up into the air and turns to go but the Skeletons are now blocking the door. She glares at them, silently willing them to move out of the way but the don’t budge. Ahmanet must be going after Nick and Jenny and didn’t want her to move.

“Look, I will give myself to you willingly if you leave them alone!” she calls out. “Please don’t kill them…”

It seems to be a futile effort and Lexia moves away from the door and sits on a tomb stone, gaze falling to her feet. How does one make a literal goddess an offer? The energy just drains from her. All fight gone. 

“I can’t let him live” a voice says in front of her.

Lexia looks up slowly. It’s Ahmanet, she’s whole and beautiful, not that she wasn’t beautiful before even with missing parts. Her skin is as pail as white paint almost, not the sickly shade it was in the church. The dagger rests at her side, whole as well. She seems to give of this don’t mess with me vibe that makes Lexia want to hide.

Lexia has to try for her friends lives, its not in her nature to just let things go completely.

“They are my friends and nothing more.” Lexia says.

Ahmanet walks up to her, opens her legs, slides between them and looks up at her. Her hands rest on Lexia’s thighs. Amber eyes lock with Ice blue. Lexia raises a hand and cups Ahmanet’s cheek, her thumb brushes over the scripture on it. Ahmanet eyes flutter, she leans into it. It would be cute if she didn’t know Ahmanet could kill her so very easily.

“I will willingly give myself to you, body and soul, if you leave me friends alone.” Lexia says again, she knew it was a high price for two friends but if she was honest with herself, she didn’t want to resist Ahmanet anymore. She was tired and painfully attracted to Ahmanet.

Ahmanet’s eyes open as if she can read her thoughts, that charming smirk is on her face again.

“But not here, If I’m going to die I want to be comfortable” Lexia finishes.

Ahmanet lifts a hand to the back of her neck and pulls her face down until their face are inches apart. Fingers scratch at the base of her neck and Lexia resists the urge to close her eyes.

“You will not die, you will become a living god” Ahmanet says softly.

Lexia huffs.

“You’re still stabbing a blade into my chest luv and if Set gets pissy that I’m a lady and not a guy. I could die.” Lexia replies.

Ahmanet looks like she wants to protest but stops herself, her brow furrowing. Her amber eyes drift to Lexia lips. Lexia puts a finger over Ahmanet’s lips, pausing her thought.

“And I don’t know about you but you have 5000 years of dust sticking to your body, I think a nice bath. Maybe a bottle of rum and we could do this ritual of yours.” Lexia doesn’t mention she smells like wet things. “We can go to my place.” She offers. Not that Ahmanet would understand the offer or maybe she did.

Ahmanet’s lips twitch under Lexia’s finger. Amber eyes glitter with amusement. It was almost a lackluster end to such a chase but Lexia felt that this wasn’t the end yet. Prodigium would not be long after them.

“We need to go, Henry will be here soon.” Lexia says softly.

Ahmanet’s eyes darken with anger but she backs up so Lexia can slide off the tomb. The princess takes her hand and begins leading her out, the skeletons fall to dust as they leave. Ahmanet was finished with them. Lexia hoped this meant Nick and Jenny were ok.

*

It doesn’t take long for them to get back out into the street. The damage from the glass storm was extensive. Lexia would be surprised if half the city was missing its windows.

“Damn, when you want something, you really want something.” Lexia mutters.

Ahmanet looks pleased with herself. That damned charming smirk gracing her face again. Maybe she knew Lexia like it by now. Lexia tugs softly on Ahmanet’s hand, leading her over to the security car she could see. It’s windows missing like everything else. She climbs in and opens the door for Ahmanet. The princess stares at her before emulating her and getting in.

Lexia flips open the security console and punches in the emergency number starting the car. Ahmanet looks like she wants to stab it. Lexia reaches over and pats her thigh.

“Please don’t kill the car, its better than walking.” Lexia says, an amused smile on her face this time.

Ahmanet hadn’t seemed to be bothered by technology before but that was probably because she had been concentrating on getting to Lexia and escaping.  Or maybe it was because they were linked by the curse. It was something to muse on later while the 5000-year-old was taking a bath.

*

A very windy ten minuet car ride later and Lexia was leading Ahmanet up the steps to her apartment whose windows were fine and whole. Ahmanet’s storm hadn’t reached this area. Once they were both safely in the apartment Lexia felt her shoulder slump.

Ahmanet moved past her. Head moving around as she took the place. It wasn’t huge but it was clean. The undead princess turns to her, expectant. Lexia kicks her shoes off and moves to the bathroom. She flips the plug into the bath and turns the hot water on. There didn’t seem any point in wasting time on pleasantries. If she lived through the next few hours, then she could waste time asking about Ahmanet’s life and why the fact her surroundings were not freaking the princess out.

Ahmanet had followed her into the bathroom and was eyes the bath with fascination. Lexia looked her over. The wrappings that were left clinging to her form were going to have to be cut off. She went to move past the princess but was stopped, Amber eyes staring at her.

“I want to get something to help remove this.” She poked at the wrapping on Ahmanet arm.

A sly smile formed on Ahmanet’s lips, Lexia rolled her eyes.

“Unless you Egyptians bathed in clothing, go right ahead and keep it on.” Lexia continued.

Ahmanet took the dagger of Set and used it to cut away the wrappings, freeing her body of them until she stood naked before Lexia. Lexia averted her eyes but Ahmanet was having none of it, she took the blade and started relieving Lexia of her clothing.

“Hey!” Lexia say, trying to grab Ahmanet’s hands.

“ _You will bathe with me”_ Ahmanet says back, gaze capturing Lexia’s own.

It was nice to hear Ahmanet talking ancient Egyptian again.

Lexia sighs knowing arguing would be futile. A queen gets what a queen wants.

“ _Ok”_ Lexia answers, surprised to hear herself speaking the same.

Ahmanet seemed to take great pleasure removing her pants and underwear. Amber eyes stared at the scars across her chest. Lexia could almost feel the questions burning in Ahmanet’s eyes. Lexia was past the point of being able to freak out at being naked in front of someone else and just rolled with it. When Ahmanet looked up, Lexia shook her head. Something for another time.

They are both soon in the steaming water. Lexia in the back Ahmanet in the front facing away. Ahmanet had almost gotten in facing her but Lexia had managed to convince her to turn around so she could wash the princess hair. It didn’t look to dirty but Lexia just wanted her hands to be busy with something other than touch the other woman’s skin.

The bath water grew dirty very quickly and they hadn’t really gotten to Ahmanet’s hair. With a sigh, Lexia leans around Ahmanet and pulls out the plug. Guess it was shower time instead. Body pressed firmly against Ahmanet ‘s back Lexia freezes, she feels lips against the shell of her ear, teeth nipping the lobe.

“ _Are we done already, My chosen_?” Ahmanet said softly into her ear. There’s amusement in her tone too.

Lexia licks her lips and turns her head. It’s a bit awkward but their eyes meet.

“ _The water was dirty, I think running water would be better_.” Lexia replies, the word for shower non-existent. Running water was about right anyway.

Ahmanet doesn’t seem to care, her eyes slowly beginning to burn with a hunger that Lexia couldn’t answer just yet just yet, even if her body had other idea’s. Lexia has too look away first but it gives Ahmanet access to her neck again, teeth nip there making Lexia shiver.

It takes a few tries but Lexia gets them on their feet, she leans around Ahmanet again to turn the shower on. Lexia yelps at the cold water that hits them at first. Ahmanet makes no noise, eyes firmly on her chosen.

The water warms up and Lexia finally washes Ahmanet’s hair. Giving herself, a goal stops her from curling into a ball and crying. The next goal was to get them dry and dressed or at least try to. Lexia figure Ahmanet would be fine with them both being naked.

Ahmanet seemed to like the attention. after being trapped in a box for five thousand years, Lexia couldn’t say she was terribly surprised. Lexia could help her eyes wander down Ahmanet’s form, the scripture went down her back and her legs. A binding pact not only on Ahmanet body but her soul.

Lexia honestly wondered if becoming queen was all that drove Ahmanet to this. It couldn’t have been the only reason. Ahmanet turns around and presses against her.

“ _Your thoughts travel through you.”_ She said, eyes hooded.

Lexia realised what she meant, her hands had stopped running though Ahmanet long black hair.

“ _I wonder about you, your life, your death, the pact.”_ Lexia says, her eyes growing distant, finding Ahmanet’s Tomb had only been days ago but she felt like months had past.

Ahmanet cups her cheek, brining Lexia’s eyes back to Ahmanet’s own.

“ _You will know all.”_  She answered.

Lexia knew what had been left unsaid, after the pact had been completed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the movie! Updates will be slower after this D:


	13. Chapter 13

_“Come to me, my chosen”_

Lexia’s eyes fluttered open.

Ahmanet was seated on her super King-sized bed, hand reaching out for her. They were both dry, clean and still very much naked. Lexia had hesitated, heart beginning to beat faster fear overriding her legs.

“ _Come...”_ Ahmanet calls softly.

Lexia swallows her fear the best she can and pads softly over to the bed. Long hair loose across her shoulders much like Ahmanet’s own black locks. She takes Ahmanet’s soft hand, free of jewelry and paint.

Ahmanet pulls her gently until she’s sat across from the other woman. They both look at the other, eyes wandering over the clean naked flesh they could see.

Ahmanet moves first, crawling over to sit in Lexia lap. Her hands trail down Lexia’s face and Lexia can’t help how her mind flashes back to the dream of the man and Ahmanet. The failed ritual.

“ _You are my chosen this time, not his.”_ Ahmanet begins “ _It will be done and we will rule this world together_.”

Lexia closes her eyes, breathing picking up a notch in fear or excitement, she couldn’t tell.

“ _You mean, you and Set_.” Lexia says, swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat. Lexia is surprised when Ahmanet laughs.

“ _You think a mortal body could hold the full power of a god?”_ Ahmanet says.

Lexia eyes open to stare at her.

“ _In truth, he may never be able to walk this earth fully inside of you_.” Ahmanet strokes down Lexia’s cheeks, her throat. “ _You will have only a fragment of his power, his will, but to the mortals out there. You will be a god.”_

Lexia didn’t know if she was relieved or not, the ritual was still inviting Set into her body. If the God decided to turn his full attention to her, Lexia doubted any part of her own self would survive, but she had a chance.

Ahmanet could see her words had made an impact by the way Lexia had relaxed, not completely but she was less stiff under Ahmanet.

“ _But first…”_ Ahmanet tilts Lexia’s chin up.

Amber eyes lock with Ice blue. It seems like ages that they stare into each others’ eyes but it only lasted seconds before Ahmanet’s lips pressed against Lexia’s. Both closed their eyes. Lips moving against one another.

Ahmanet pushes Lexia down onto her back, kissing her with an almost desperate need, hands clawing at her sides before moving up to roughly paw at Lexia’s chest.

Ahmanet brakes away from her mouth only to move her lips to Lexia’s throat, kissing and licking it before biting almost harshly.

Lexia groans softly under her, hands coming up to grip Ahmanet’s hips, squeezing them softly. She knows they don’t really have time for this. Ahmanet needs to complete her pact before Henry comes checking here.

“ _Ahmanet”_ Lexia moans out.

Ahmanet lifts her head, she’s panting, eyes burning.

“ _You need to finish this_.”

Ahmanet sits up, straddling her hips. Lexia can feel damp flesh ticking her lower stomach. This needed to happen before Lexia fell too deep into a hole of feelings and changed her mind, begged Ahmanet not to stab her.

Ahmanet gains control of her breathing and looks down at Lexia, stares at her as she grabs the Dagger of Set and lifts it up high.

Ahmanet closes her eyes.

“ _God of death Set,”_ Her eyes open and lock with Lexia’s, she seems almost to hesitate. “ _I welcome you into this mortal body_.”

The dagger comes down and easily enters Lexia’s chest, right between her breasts.

*

It burns.

It burns hotter than any day in the sun Lexia has ever had.

It burns inside and out.

It burns her mind.

A scream chokes in her throat as her hips buck.

Ahmanet stays on her, using her supernatural strength to keep her down, to keep her arms from grasping at the knife and pulling it out.

The Jewel shines bright, the marks on Ahmanet’s skin change, some disappear altogether.

Her Pact is complete.

*

A voice whispers inside of Lexia’s mind, echoing and powerful.

“ **You are mine to do with as I please, the pact is complete and she is no longer useful** ”

Ahmanet, the voice was speaking of Ahmanet. Was it angry that the princess had failed?

“ **Kill her** ”

_No_

“ **Kill her** ”

_No_

“ **Kill her!** ”

_NO!_

The voice laughs, pleased.

“ **You are strong willed. Good**.”

It pauses a moment as if considering.

“ **This world is not yet ready for me, you will make it so. Complete this Pact and I will release you both from my service. You will keep that which you have gained**. **Fail and you will join me here for eternity**.”

Lexia mentally snorts. No list of instructions? No rules to follow? Just make ready. Why is it always cryptic crap?

Lexia awakens with a gasp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah the movie part with Set entering Nick's body and not taking complete control bothered me to no end. He's a GOD, Set would have kicked his ass.


	14. Chapter 14

Ahmanet hadn’t moved from Lexia. She had watched as the thrashing had stopped, as ice blue eyes had closed. She continued to watch as the stone drained of colour and turned black. As blood had been slow to run from the wound she had inflicted.

Ahmanet was slowly beginning to panic. The runes across her skin had changed, showing the pact had been complete but they hadn’t been removed entirely. Was Set punishing her for her first failure?

Everything had been within her grasp. Becoming Queen, having the love of her subjects as they worshiped her as a living god. She had underestimated how loyal her Father’s guards were to him, how quickly they would find her.

Now everything was within her grasp again, but this time she had one more piece to her life’s puzzle. Someone she could love and would love her in return. Perhaps Set had known she would fail the first time, had planed for it.

All she could do was wait.

*

Lexia finally twitched and Ahmanet came back to herself. She watched as runes seemed to drain from the dagger, she watched as they curled around Lexia’s throat, trailed down the middle of her chest before stopping at her belly button. The moment it stopped Lexia’s eyes popped open. Her eyes splitting much like Ahmanet’s own. A gasp issuing fourth from her throat.

Lexia looks up to the dagger still in her chest, she lifts a hand up from Ahmanet’s slack grip and removes it with a soft grunt.  Her gaze moves up to Ahmanet’s unsure eyes.

“ _I am mostly myself_ ,” Lexia starts, Ahmanet sags down onto her. “ _Set has made a Pack with me. He will free us both from his service if we prepare the world for him._ ”

Ahmanet rises and looks down at Lexia, a frown gracing her face.

“ _He will not come through you_?” Ahmanet questions.

Lexia shrugs her shoulders.

“ _I don’t think he can, something must have changed from your time till now_.”

Ahmanet looks thoughtful.

“ _The people no longer believe in the Gods.”_ She says.

 They both think back to the time Jenny had called them the Old Gods. Ahmanet, slides of Lexia and lays beside her. Lexia flips onto her side so they can face one another. Ahmanet cups her cheek almost glad that the ritual had not robbed her of Lexia in a sense, she had no idea what a blend of Set and Lexia would have been like.

“ _Is that what he wants us to do? Put the fear of the gods in people? Make them worship them_?” Lexia questions.

Ahmanet strokes her face, thumb trailing over soft lips.

“ _Tell me what he said to you_.” She says.

Lexia tell her everything that happened, omitting the fact Set had wanted to kill Ahmanet. Lexia believed that it had been a test. Becoming an instrument to the God of Death hadn’t been the worst thing that could have happen.

Ahmanet’s eyes slide closed when Lexia finishes. Her face smooths out. Lexia can almost see the cogs turning, the sand falling from an hour glass. Ahmanet was a Queen, trained since birth. She was everything Lexia had wanted in a partner and more. Lexia would not take the rains of this story, a story Ahmanet had been weaving since her eyes beheld the son of her father who would take everything.

Lexia would follow her until her time had past and then some.

*

Ahmanet keeps her eyes closed for a little while, her hand was still resting on Lexia’s face, fingers caressing. As little time as they had, Lexia didn’t want to disturb her. Planning how to bring the world to its knees wasn’t going to be easy. Instead, Lexia focused on own her body, feeling what was different. She felt strong and rested, though her mind was tired. The wound on her chest as long healed.

A sense tickled at the back of her mind.

“Well look at you!” A male voice rang out.

Lexia flipped around and fell to the ground in a crouch, hand around the dagger of Set in an instant. Chris stood before her, he looked worse than ever.

“Creepy eyes though” He said, leering at her naked body a little bit.

Lexia felt a hand move her hair from her back, she felt it cress down her spine and back up again to grip the back of her neck softly. Lexia felt herself relax, something deep inside of her relaxed also.

“Well, pact complete! Why am I still here?” He asked after watching them both for a moment longer.

“ _You are mine to control, pact or not_ ” Ahmanet told him, her eyes held a warning.

Chris nodded his head, a stressed smile on his face. Lexia got the feeling he just wanted to be free, to die or to live, ether would be fine. Ahmanet rose from the bed letting her hand drift of off Lexia. She held no shame in her appearance or embarrassment at being naked. Being dressed by slave’s night and day had probably ridded her of it.

Ahmanet turns to Lexia.

“ _I have the power over death, you have the power to give life to the dead.”_ Their eyes lock. “ _You can restore him if you wish it but…”_ He would know where they are and that the ritual had been completed.

Lexia shifts forward so that they are flush together.

“ _You are my Queen, I will do as you ask. If we need him still…”_ Lexia answers her gaze going to the still waiting Chris.

Ahmanet looks pleased, like she hadn’t expected that kind of answer. Lexia can’t say she was surprised but she had no want to take the lead. She would not take this from Ahmanet. She would not take what Ahmanet had craved, had started this entire mess for.

“ _Restoring him to life maybe be a good idea, He might be more useful alive rather than dead and it may bring_ Nick _over to our side_.” Lexia says, gaze coming back to Ahmanet.

Ahmanet’s face flickers with anger for a moment before smoothing out into what Lexia dubbed her Queen face. Impassive, betraying nothing of her thoughts. It seemed Nick was still a sore point. In a sense Ahmanet had yet to fully claim her in words or deeds and Lexia had a feeling Ahmanet wasn’t one to share anything.

It takes a moment but Ahmanet does speak.

“ _Give him life, but let it be known he is ours to control.”_ She says, eyes holding a dangerous spark.

Lexia feels a pleasant shiver travel up her spin. Damn she was a suck for powerful women. She moves around Ahmanet, lets the power inside of herself rise to the surface. It was like instinct, even though she has no idea what she is doing. She moves up close to Chris who is respectfully keep his eyes on her own.

“Your body is in the morgue, I don’t imagine its been moved yet. You are ours Chris. I know it goes against everything you have been trained to do but,” She bites her lip almost harshly. “Things are going to get bad, we are not the only ones around with designs for the world.” She looks over her shoulder at Ahmanet. “But I think were the only ones who aren’t going to completely destroy it.” She doesn’t mention that Set might once he was here but then her and Ahmanet would be free. Lexia almost didn’t care if the world imploded as long as someone was with her in the end.

Her gaze comes back to Chris.

“Don’t make me kill you” She steps close, her body would almost be touching his if he were solid. “Wake up” Chris disappears with a gasp.

Lexia suddenly feels her body growing tired and lethargic. Cool flesh presses against her back as Ahmanet moves up behind her, arms wrapping around her waist. Holding her up. Such a seemingly simple action and she felt so tired.

Ahmanet walks them back over to the bed, helping Lexia back up onto the sheets.

“ _We don’t have time._ ” Lexia starts, almost trying to move her tired body from the bed.

Ahmanet is behind her in an instant, arm around her waist again, securing Lexia against her front.

“ _Henry will be occupied_.” Ahmanet states, arm like an iron vice.

Lexia stops trying to get up.

“ _What do you mean_?” She questions.

Lexia can almost feel the swell of pride that fills Ahmanet’s chest, her free hand coming to comb through white hair, soothing.

“ _The dead have tasted the Dagger, they rise again_.” Ahmanet says, fingers scratching at Lexia’s scalp.

Lexia almost winces at the information, her body already relaxing into Ahmanet’s hold and ministrations. Using her ability from so far away was impressive. Ahmanet was growing stronger by the hour or as she said, the blade left a lasting impression on those she killed with it.

“ _Rest, my chosen, my one. We have time_.”

Lexia falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i'm trying to write a chapter a day but I wont always post a chapter a day. Anyway Thank you for reading!


	15. Chapter 15

Time rolls forward like it always does and Lexia dreams.

The sands and sun of Egypt.

The cool shade of the palace.

The dark cold nights.

Ahmanet before the scroll of Set cutting her hand in an offer of blood and oath.

Ahmanet’s pain as the darts poison enters her veins, spreading weakness.

Ahmanet’s muffled screams as she’s placed into the sarcophagus alive and bound by burial wraps.

The agony of a slow death.

The bark of a gun shot, the snap of a chain.

The pleasure of life drawn from her first victim.

A view of Lexia’s from in the horse paddock, the feeling of elation that comes.

The burning anger and jealousy at Nick as he takes Lexia away.

The burning agony of the mercury embalming her.

The burning hate as Nick once again takes Lexia away.

Hunting the two who would dare take what was hers.

The sound of a sweet voice calling for her.

Relief and almost love as her eyes rest on the form of Lexia sitting on the tombstone, waiting.

The dreams shift, showing more of Lexia’s usual dreams. She wouldn’t remember any of it after waking.

*

Ice blue eyes slowly open, Lexia’s eyes are thankfully back to normal. One pupil for each eye rather than two. Hiding something like that wouldn’t be easy. She’s on her back, a slight weight resting against one side. Lexia turns her head to look and finds Ahmanet looking back. Her eyes have reverted as well but were still amber rather than the dark chocolate they had been before the pact. Ahmanet’s skin also had colour. She was almost the bronze hue she had been back then too.

The markings on her face had faded, the only ones that remained were the ones on her forehead, easily hidden with her hair. As for the rest, the only ones that remained there were on her shoulders and throat.

Lexia was almost glad, they covered far too much of Ahmanet’s skin. She knew they told more than just what the pact was, it was probably Set’s claim on her body and soul.

How long had she been asleep?

Ahmanet, as always, seems to sense her question.

“ _Not too long_.” She says, hand coming up to cup Lexia’s cheek. Lexia leans into it, eyes almost closing. “ _The risen are destroyed. We should depart this area soon_.” She continues.

Lexia sighs softly. Time to leave home then but where to go? Getting out of the country would be easy enough for her but not for Ahmanet, they would need fake papers that would last at least one trip. A contact she had never thought she might need was the first to cross her mind.

“ _You have an idea_?” Ahmanet asks, she had seen the looks of an idea forming.

Lexia smiles.

“ _You already know my thoughts before I speak them_ ” Lexia says back.

Ahmanet chuckles softly moving herself the few meters she needs to kiss Lexia gently. They both really want to take it past this much but time was not on their side in this case. It would happen soon enough, but not now.

“ _In order to move from this place to another, I need to make you some papers_.” Lexia said, explaining this was hard in Egyptian.

Ahmanet looked confused.

“ _This is hard to say. These papers will allow us too pass through gates into cities.”_ Lexia tried again. Ahmanet’s confusion cleared up a bit. “ _We need to get clothing and leave.”_

Ahmanet looked as disappointed as she felt, gaze dropping to her chest every few moments before coming back up to her eyes, that familiar hunger in them. A question nagged at her though.

“ _Have you ever…?”_ Lexia asked her gaze dropping to Ahmanet’s body.

That damned charming smirk crosses Ahmanet’s face. Ahmanet moves herself up to straddle Lexia’s waist, she runs her hands up her body before stretching them over her head.

“ _Has anyone had the pleasure of touching me_?” She says hands coming down to rest on Lexia’s stomach. “ _They have but…”_ Her gaze goes distant for a moment. “ _My Father had her executed. The rest he never found out about_.”

Lexia can almost imagine Ahmanet disguised to meet her lover under the darkness of night. Of stolen kisses and quick touches. Lips pressing against her own bring Lexia back to the now. Ahmanet’s eyes glow with something she couldn’t put her finger on when she pulls back.

“ _If we must go, we must go.”_ Ahmanet says, nipping Lexia’s lip as she sits back up and slides off her.

With a soft sigh, Lexia gets up and off the bed. She moves over to her draws and starts to pull clothing out, tossing a lot of things on her bed. Ahmanet takes an interest in them, picking a few things up and looking them over.

“ _Put on what you like, were not too different in size.”_ Lexia comments.

Lexia pulls on something comfortable, a red shirt, lose jeans underwear and socks. Ahmanet’s gaze never leaves her as she pulls everything on, mimicking her, she forgoes the underwear. Ahmanet stands in a light white shirt, and jeans. She keep’s picking at the waist of the jeans. Not used to something so confining. Lexia takes her hands.

“ _We will get you something less confining once we get somewhere safe.”_ Lexia says.

Ahmanet looks up at her with a smile.

“ _You know my thoughts this time.”_ She says.

Lexia laughs softly squeezing the hands in her own before letting go and retrieving her big laptop bag. She packs a few days worth of clothing in it as well as the laptop that it was bought for. She stuffs as much as her personal information in it she can. ID’s, Money she had stashed away because paranoia. She takes a box from her back room and packs up some food, instant stuff like cup noodles and cans of different things.

It was not as hard as she thought it would be to leave this place. It wasn’t really a home, just a place to rest her head after spending the day pouring over books. It’s not like she didn’t have a home, her family was very much alive but work had taken her elseward.

The only thing she would miss is her giant bed. The most expensive thing she’d bought in her life.

Lexia passes the box over to Ahmanet who takes it without a word of protest. She lifts her beg and pauses, pulling it up and down a few times. It almost felt like it was empty. It seems her strength had increased as well.

Lexia slides it onto her back and leads Ahmanet out of her apartment after slipping on some shoes. Ahmanet refuses at first to put anything on but Lexia pulls out some sandals she had buried in the back of her closet. Ahmanet is more than happy to put those one.

They both make their way down the stairs to the garage and place their loads into the back seat of Lexia’s car. Ahmanet eyes the vehicle with distaste.

“ _I’m afraid we have moved past the point of needed Horses to travel.”_ Lexia says with a smile creeping across her face.

Ahmanet eyes her for a moment.

“ _It smells of corruption.”_ She says.

Lexia looks a bit surprised but Ahmanet does have a point.

They both get in regardless. Lexia starts it up and opens the garage door. It was time to move on and start this stupid pact for Set. Lexia hoped Ahmanet had an idea of how to go about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh, its harder to try and keep your characters on point rather than fucking like bunnies. It will happen, just not yet ;3


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very Talk heavy chapter.

Driving out of London was harder than she thought it would be. Not because of traffic or the glass storm but because she saw check points. Not the normal sort of check points a normal person would recognise. Henry had bounced back quicker than she thought he would. The fact her place hadn’t been checked before they had left had been a big stroke of luck.

Ahmanet was poised beside her. Queen face firmly in place. It didn’t take long for Lexia to recognise she was a tad bit scared. Being five thousand years into the future was starting to settle into the other woman. Amber eyes flickered about, going from one car to another and then to the buses that past. Ahmanet was handling it remarkably well. Lexia had honestly expected her to freak out a little bit. Maybe she was but was hiding it better than anyone she had ever seen. Lexia was going to ask Ahmanet to teach her.

Lexia had a good idea of where she needed to go but getting there without being seen was going to be tricky if next to impossible. She was unsure if they hadn’t already been seen. Perhaps taking a public rout would be better. Henry wouldn’t be able to grab them without it being seen.

“ _We are not so helpless, my chosen. The one you call Henry would have to send an Army_.” Ahmanet said, turning to face her in the seat.

Lexia looks over at her for a second before her eyes are back on the road.

“ _He has one_ ,” Lexia starts, her eyes stay on the road. “ _You are not the only buried Queen he has unearthed.”_ Her thoughts drifting back to her encounter with another unearthly creature. “ _Though this one too escaped.”_ She lets out a huff “ _You’re not even the first Egyptian to be brought back to life.”_

Ahmanet looked surprised, well it showed in her eyes. The most expressive eyes she had ever seen.

“ _There were three, A high priest called Imhotep who was cursed under the Hom Dai_.” Lexia says, gaze moving to Ahmanet every now and then. Ahmanet’s face was of course unreadable. “ _The other two were reincarnations in a sense, A princess called Nefertiri, daughter of Seti the first._ ” That got Ahmanet’s full attention.

“ _He lived_?” Ahmanet asks.

“ _No, your blade was true. The name was not used until two thousand summers later. He was killed by the priest and by his concubine, the other reincarnation, Anck-Su-Namun.”_ Lexia’s thoughts spiralled a little.

Ahmanet had killed a child. What else had her father done to drive her to do such a thing.

“ _Many things my chosen, that of which he would have inflicted onto that child too_.” Ahmanet said, Lexia was startled she’d been able to see where her thoughts were going.

In a sick sort of way, Ahmanet had spared that child suffering and if it even lived to adulthood even more so.

“ _That is not the end of the story_?” Ahmanet questioned.

Lexia smiles at her, gaze still on the road.

“ _No, it happed almost eighty summers ago, give or take a few in any direction. They managed to put Imhotep down twice. The second time both the souls to the two girls returned to their bodies but the story didn’t end with Imhotep’s final death_.”

Lexia takes a breath, casting her memory back to the journal of one Evy Carnahan. To her confusion of both her memories and that of Nefertiri. The remembered love of one Anck-Su-Namun.

“ _Anck-Su-Namun’s soul had been poisoned by the Priest with dark magics. Both her and Nefertiri had been in love.”_ Lexia feels a smile cross her face. “ _With Imhotep’s final death, the magics coiled tight around her were gone. They almost didn’t get a second chance.”_

Ahmanet seemed completely enthralled with the story she was telling.

“ _Anck-Su-Namun almost fell to her death, because as everyone knows temples like to fall apart, that and Anck-Su-Namun stabbed Nefertiri before being freed.”_ Lexia felt eyes dip to her chest. “ _No, my Queen, it was nothing like that. She intended to kill her.”_

Lexia stops a moment as she moves them onto the motorway, finally free from London. Ahmanet turns to look at all the other fast-moving cars for a moment before bringing herself back to Lexia, expectant.

 “ _Well let’s back up a bit. From what we could gather Anck-Su-Namun was a slave, born and raised until one day The Pharos desired a companion for his daughter. Much like you she was an only child but her father was kinder. He plucked Anck-Su-Namun from her current master and gave her to Nefertiri as a gift and a servant that could be with her at all times.”_

Ahmanet’s face had lost colour. It didn’t take a clever person to guess why.

“ _The girl your father killed. She was the same as Anck-Su-Namun?”_ Lexia questioned softly.

Ahmanet nodded her gaze going distant. Lexia took a hand of the steering wheel and took Ahmanet’s hand, squeezing softly. Lexia decided to continue her story.

“ _They grew up together, they fell in love. Anck-Su-Namun grew beautiful, beyond that which Nefertiti’s father thought she would. He took her and made her into a concubine soon intending to marry her but Seti was not the only one to take an interest.”_

_“Imhotep”_ Ahmanet commented.

Lexia nodded her head.

_“Yes, only he knew he stood no chance of getting her attention. He had seen how Seti kept her, painted so the no man would touch her. Nefertiti on the other had, could do as she wish and their love continued even with Anck-Su-Namun having to visit Seti every now and then.”_ Lexia sighed softly, Ahmanet was playing with her hand but she could tell she still had her full attention.

“ _Imhotep turned to dark magics, sacrificing many a slave and servant alike until one day, she finally looked at him. He knew he had her. Anck-Su-Namun’s personality changed completely, she was no longer the smart loving strong woman Nefertiti knew. She was cold, more hateful of Seti than she was before. Nefertiti had lost her friend and Love in one go”_

Ahmanet’s eyes slid closed. Different people, same story.

“ _It didn’t take long until Nefertiti and Anck-Su-Namun were at odds. Nefertiti loved her father, even with him laying a claim on Anck-Su-Namun but things got worse for Nefertiti as you know. Tasked with protecting the scorpion king’s bracelet she could not be around her father. Instead he insisted she rest when ever she was home.”_

Ahmanet almost felt a kinship with these two women. If they ever got the chance she would call up there souls just to talk to them.

“ _Nefertiti watched the night her father was killed. Slain as you know by Anck-Su-Namun and Imhotep. Nefertiti had to watch as Anck-Su-Namun took her own life rather than face the justice of Seti’s guards. Imhotep escaped, intending on bringing Anck-Su-Namun back with the book of the dead. Unfortunately for him, Nefertiti was now Queen and wanted him hunted down and put down under the Hom Dai. A mistake on her part but she was consumed by grief.”_

Ahmanet threaded their fingers together, distracting Lexia a moment from her story.

“ _The Hom Dai_?” She questioned.

Lexia lets out a chuckle.

“ _I honestly now suspect it was made because of you. It’s a curse of undeath. Entombed alive after removing the eyes and tongue. Only Imhotep had been recorded as being put under it. I have no doubt there were at least one or two more but, no records have been found_.”

Ahmanet lets out a slow breath, probably remembering her time in her own undeath state. Five thousand bloody years. It would drive any less of a person insane. Ahmanet motions for Lexia to continue.

“ _Imhotep manages to snag Anck-Su-Namun’s body, he takes her to Hamunaptra. The city of the dead but what he hadn’t realised is that they let him. Distracted with raising Anck-Su-Namun the guards pounced and captured him and all of his followers in one.”_

Lexia explains the rest of what happened. How Evy met Rick, the adventure they went on. How Imhotep was revived mistakenly by Evy. His powers and abilities as a cursed undead. How the book of the living striped him of them and where the book was now.

Ahmanet shakes her head at the unasked question.

“ _My pact is with Set directly, as is yours. The books spells will have no effect. This Imhotep was created through use of the book and could be destroyed by it’s twin”_ Ahmanet says.

It made sense, Evy had read from the book giving life to Imhotep. It would be safe to assume its twin would take his powers away.

Lexia next explained the events of the year of the scorpion and had to stop when Ahmanet let out a soft giggle.

“ _He made a pact with Anubis out in the open with no offering?”_ Ahmanet shakes her head. “ _He had insulted the God before the first words had even left his mouth.”_

Lexia winces, no wonder the scorpion king had ended up the way he did. She continues the story reaching the part where Evy’s soul had merged with Nefertiti’s thanks to Imhotep summoning her lost love.

“ _She was_ pissed,” Ahmanet looks confused. “ _Uhhh very angry. Evy was so confused with all the felling’s flowing through her, memories that were not her own. A love for a woman she had hated_. _It took days for Nefertiri to settle_.”

Lexia continues, with how they had rushed to free her son of the bracelet, of the moment Anck-Su-Namun had stabbed her with nothing but malice in her eyes. Everything Nefertiri had loved was gone. How Evy was revived with the book of the dead. She went on to the battle between Evy and Anck-Su-Namun, how she had begged the other woman to remember, to see the love that had been shared between them.

“ _Anck-Su-Namun faltered, something flickering behind her eyes. It was almost as if she was remembering but the moment was stolen when Imhotep called for her. They both ran into the main chamber.”_

Lexia takes a breath as she changes into the fast lane, head moving about to see if should could. Her eyes narrow softly at a car across from them in her blind spot when her face is forward. She keeps an eye on it as she continues the story again.

“ _Imhotep and Rick fell into a pit. Evy rushed to help Rick while Anck-Su-Namun stood frozen. In this room, the curse on her soul grew weak and her love for the man disappeared entirely. She refused to help him instead running to help Evy cursing Imhotep’s name. He fell and is hopefully dead forever. Not that I think he’d be any problem for us.”_

Lexia moves her head to one side so she can see her blind spot but not make it completely obvious that she’s looking. The car is still there. She curses softly. Ahmanet looks confused but Lexia just continues her story.

“ _The temple, with its patron dead, starts being sucked back into the dessert. Everyone is running to get higher and as I said before_ _Anck-Su-Namun almost falls to her death if not for Evy. They manage to escape the temple thanks to one of Ricks friends.”_

Lexia knows she’s leaving a lot of detail out but her mind is on the car following them. Ahmanet notices and moves a hand to her thigh, squeezing it.

“ _My Chosen_?” She questions, Lexia doesn’t answer gaze flickering to the car. “Lexia?”

Lexia is startled by the sound of her name, she looks over at Ahmanet before her gaze is back on the road.

“ _I’m sorry, we are being followed and I will not be able to lose them. We may have to kill them_.” Lexia says at last.

This was her bed now and she had to lay in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the old movies, even three and just went with it. Movie three will not feature though.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Henry’s people had managed to spot them. Leaving the city undetected was something she had hope for but it seems not received. The windows of the other car were tinted and Lexia couldn’t see who was in it to gauge how to take them on. She couldn’t have them tailing them until the destination she had in mind.

Lexia scans the sides of the road seeing a sign for the next petrol station in a mile. Only problem is that England’s roads are always busy. She was going to have to draw them to a quiet spot.

“ _The woods_.” Ahmanet says.

It was kind of scary how in tune they are sometimes when they’ve only know each other for a few days if that. They needed to sit down sometime and just talk about themselves. It didn’t help both of them ran hot when given the opportunity. Maybe they needed to get that out of their system too.

Taking deep breath’s Lexia puts her indicator on and turns onto the off ram. The black car follows, slowing down so its almost out of view. Lexia makes a noise of frustration. They hadn’t been seen. Henry had put a GPS in her car.

“He bugged my car.” She says, anger clear in her tone, speaking in English for the first time that day.

“Bugged?” Ahmanet questions.

Lexia turns into the petrol station and parks up next to a pump.

“It means he’s put something in this,” She taps the steering wheel “That he can use to follow us if we use it.” Lexia holds up her had to stall the obvious. “We need it, I’ll find the bug.”

Lexia turns the engine off and gets out. The black car was no where to be seen, probably waiting. She fills the tank up with petrol paying at the pump with her card. Glad she’d been paranoid enough to make another account to put money into. Not that she thought Henry wasn’t trust worthy, she was just always doubly careful with money.

Ahmanet gets out of the car and looks around her gaze hopping from person to person.

Lexia pops the bonnet and looks the engine over. She knew the bug wasn’t going to be obvious and the engine was too hot to put her hands into the thing. The only thing they could do was eliminate the people following or at least see if one knew where the bug was.

“ _They would kill you rather than make you a friend, This Henry sees only a threat_.” Ahmanet says walking up beside her.

A hand presses against the small of her back under her shirt and Lexia feels herself relaxing. Would Henry be so black and white even though his own affliction did not really afford him such a view. All the people would be loyal to him, he’d built the place from the ground up. All apart from her apparently, but she had been and then Ahmanet waltz into her life.

Her feelings for the woman were complicated. If the Gods had a hand in this, because she now knew they were out there, then she would follow it. She wasn’t all the Gods had fated them to be together because anyone in that room could have snapped that chain but she had been the one to do it. She could have resisted harder, told Henry. At the end of the day, she wanted this, she had let Ahmanet into her slowly but surly, she hadn’t done anything to stop it.

The hand on her back scratches it softly, brining her back to herself.

“ _This troubles you_ ,” Ahmanet shakes her head with a soft laugh. “ _Of course, it troubles you, had you been raise the same_.” She smiles at Lexia “ _This does not make you less_.” Ahmanet moves closer and curls her arms around Lexia’s waist, not caring people are glancing at them. She mumbles something into Lexia chest as the white-haired woman curls her arms around Ahmanet.

“We will draw them out.” Lexia says softly, they would get nowhere otherwise.

Lexia hoped she could use her powers because they didn’t come with a manual and while she felt stronger, that’s all she felt.

Ahmanet retreated into the car after a few moments, Queen face back in place. People stared but didn’t comment as Lexia moved into the little store attached and bought a few drinks and a couple of sandwiches. She moved swiftly back to her car and tossed the little bag into the back before getting in.

Lexia started the car and was about to drive when a jingle of a familiar song started coming from her glovebox. Ahmanet glares at it a moment before she fusses with the hand and pulls it open. Lexia’s spare phone was ringing. Her work one lost in the crash. She reaches over and against better judgement answers it.

“Hello?”

“Alexandria King! you did not just steal away with my life’s work and not take me with you!” Jenny almost shouted down her ear.

Lexia winced.

“I kind of did?” She replies.

“I’m down the motorway from where you are, you will pick me up or you’ll regret it. I’ll also convince the shadowing car, which you probably already noticed to back off.” Jenny says before hanging up on her.

Lexia looks at her phone in disbelief. She puts it away in her pocket and sighs softly while driving the car toward the motorway. Ahmanet looks over at her expectant.

“Jenny _called, she wants to come along. Probably under orders to convince me to turn myself in. No harm hearing what she has to say_.”

Anger enters Ahmanet’s eyes before she can control herself. Lexia sees it out of the corner of her eye.

“Ahmanet,” Lexia says softly. “Jenny _is a friend, one who’s been with me for years. She’s not interested in me that way_.”

Ahmanet looks out her window and takes a deep breath.

Lexia leaves it for now, she would ask the other woman about it later. There seemed to be an obvious reason for her to be so possessive. Maybe it had to do with the girl that was executed. If Ahmanet would take to her at all about it.

It takes them only about 10 minuets to come upon the layby that Jenny is stood in. She waves at them when she sees Lexia’s car. Lexia turns the car in and parks up. It would take them a few hours to get to where she was taking them anyway. Enough time for Jenny to say her peace and be dropped of.

Jenny gets into the back and slides on her seat belt, Lexia takes them back onto the road.

“Henry’s in an uproar, he thinks your running away so Ahmanet can use the dagger. She already has, hasn’t she?” Jenny says, eyes meeting Lexia’s in the rereview mirror.

Lexia nods after a moment.

“Well things didn’t go how Henry imagined them, fire and brimstone, the ten plagues, animals going wild in the streets. He was always a bit over dramatic.” Jenny settles back into her seat, gaze moving to Ahmanet. “ _You are looking remarkably more human your highness_.”

Ahmanet turns and looks at Jenny the surprise from Jenny’s address gone from her eyes almost as soon as she said it.

“ _I grow stronger every tick of the sun_ ” Ahmanet replies, a subtle warning in her tone as well as an explanation.

Jenny looks a little worried but not out right scared. She must know in some way that Lexia was protecting her. Jenny turns her attention back to Lexia.

“Of course, you know Henry sent me, not that I needed much prompting since you ran away with my life’s work, but I’ll give the word vomit he gave me before dropping me off along side a busy road.” Jenny huffs. “Come back, well find a way to free you, which is a lie, Ahmanet is a danger and needs to be put away or destroyed.” Ahmanet glares out the window. “If you don’t I will bring all to bare against you. That’s the gist of it.”

Lexia knew Jenny was leaving out Henrys way of being poetic.

“And what about you?” Lexia asks her.

Jenny looks out the window a moment before turning back.

“I want to go with you both.” She holds up a hand to stop them from saying anything. “The entire reason I became who I am is because of the Gods, because of Egypt, because of Ahmanet.” She takes a shuddering breath and looks Lexia in the eye. “I don’t want to lose this again. Henry took the hunt from me because he thought I would get too close. Well he’s right! Everything I’ve been looking for my entire life is right her in this car and I refuse to let it go!” Jenny thumps back against her seat and looks out the window again, tears in her eyes.

Lexia looks over at Ahmanet who seemed to be thinking. She shifts in her seat so she can see both Lexia and Jenny.

“ _If you are to come with us then you must swear your life to us.”_ Ahmanet says at last looking very serious. “ _A binding oath_ , _a pact_.”

Jenny looks unsure.

“ _What would this involve_.” She asks.

“ _Your life would be ours to end. Your loyalty would be forever to us_.” Ahmanet pauses a moment. “ _You would enjoy eternal life, be stronger, faster_.” The rest didn’t need to be said. Jenny would be under their command.

Ahmanet turns back to the front, her mind spoken.

Jenny looks back out the window, she had much to consider.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha HA! Jenny is back, yes she is. I was considering Nick too but I hate his character too much.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short one but already working on the next.

It took them about four hours to reach the town Lexia wanted to go too. Jenny had been quiet the entire way after their talk. Ahmanet seemed more at ease around the blonde now that her mind had been spoken. Jenny knew if she didn’t take the offer she would be their enemy or at least she would never see them again. If she took it, she would have answers, she would be more than herself, but would she still be herself? Jenny’s musing was cut short when Lexia pulled into the town of Kendal, she parked the car up in a Tesco and turned the engine off. Lexia unlatched her seat-belt and turned in her seat. She looked at Jenny.

“You have to decided, I didn’t push you because I know its not a snap decision.” She moves some white hair over her shoulder. “If you’re not with us, this is the last stop.”

Jenny looks at them both, she closes her eyes and seems to come to a decision.

“I’m with you” Her eyes open. “You’re trying to find them, aren’t you?”

Lexia shouldn’t feel so surprised after all Jenny had read almost everything she had. Ahmanet was looking between them both. Jenny turns to her.

“ _Anck-Su-Namun and Nefertiri, they still live but Henry had no idea where. Myself and Lexia on the other hand had been following the tracks they had left behind. Henry didn’t feel like they were a priority so had us stop.”_ Jenny rolls her eyes. “ _We didn’t though, they were pieces of history we wanted to talk too.”_

“ _How would they get us papers to the gates?”_ Ahmanet questions.

Lexia looks at her.

“ _Anck-Su-Namun merged with her other self. A woman named Meela Nais. She has people that could get us what we need.”_ Lexia didn’t think she needed to mention that Anck-Su-Namun had probably kept up with Meela’s contacts in the underworld. Mentions of the woman knocked about even today which is one of the reasons they figured they were still alive. Lexia could admit to herself that she really wanted to meet them too.

Lexia got out the car and stretched herself. They could take a taxi the rest of the way to throw of someone following them. The last leg was walking. Ahmanet and Jenny get out after her seeing she not getting back in.

“ _We leave the car here and take a_ taxi _the rest of the way_.” Lexia said pulling her things out the back and putting the box of food on the roof, she pulls her backpack on after pulling out some cash. Jenny flips her phone and pulls the sim card from it and flicks it into the car. Lexia does the same and turns it off.

Jenny grabs the box and winces at the weight of it. Ahmanet takes it off her with a twitch of her lips. Jenny looks grateful.

Lexia herds them toward Tesco, they have phones at the front you can call a taxi with.

*

The ride in the taxi was awkward with the taxi driver trying to make conversation. Jenny happily spoke with him while Lexia was in the back with Ahmanet who took her hand not to long into the ride. Lexia thought it was more to stop her from killing the driver than for comfort.

It took them a good 30 minuets in the Taxi to get where Lexia had directed them. It was a hefty fair but she had the money. The drive got a nice tip too for not asking questions.

“ _The house is about ten minuets walk_ ” Lexia said pointing.

Jenny fiddles with her plastic bag with drinks and sandwiches. Ahmanet has the bag on her back, she messes with the straps on her shoulders, almost enthralled by them. Lexia had the box hoisted up on one shoulder. 

So, they walked, Lexia leading the way with Ahmanet at her side and Jenny taking the other. They reached the water before the house and trailed along side it. The house the could see just hidden in the tree line. Lexia wouldn’t have even known it was there If not for the notebook. Evy had described it in one of her entries as a family retreat. If no one was here then Lexia was all out of idea’s. She didn’t know anyone in the so-called underworld or the black market.

They reached the house not to long after hitting the lake. Wooden with new age features. It seemed occupied at least.

Lexia sets her box down on the stairs leading up and climbs them. Ahmanet and Jenny trail after her. She takes a deep breath steeling herself, she had a bit of hero worship when it came to Evy. Meeting someone she admired so, living God or not, it was nerve-racking.

Lexia knocks on the door.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shortness again but I didn't want to go too long without posting something.

The sound of the knock echoed in the hallway and then nothing. Heaving a sigh, Lexia steps back from the door. All her notes, tracing back in the note book, all mentioned this if not by name then by proxy. The disappointment was mounting until Lexia heard the soft slaps of bare feet approaching the door. Soft mutterings in what only could be ancient Egyptian. A simpler version only three thousand years old, came to Her ears. Lexia disappointment switched to excitement, building until the door is yanked open abruptly.

A tall bronzed skinned woman stands before them, her hair is mused and her lips look kissed. Her dark eyes are angry and blown with what Lexia could only assume is arousal. Anck-Su-Namun/Meela Nais in the flesh. Lexia knew Evy/Nefertiri was now of English dissent, tanned from the sun but still fair skinned, or so Lexia was thinking. Her thoughts about the two were all consuming years ago.

“I don’t want to buy anything if your selling it. _Bloody interruptions_ , _every time_.” Meela said looking more and more impatient as time went on if her twitching hands were any indication.

Lexia felt Ahmanet step up beside her and Meela froze. Her eyes slowly widened as she took the other Egyptian in. Lexia heard Meela’s breath stutter. She was scared, colour had drained from her face, knuckles white on the door. Lexia had the sudden spark of understanding. Imhotep, he’d been the highest a priest could be. It would make sense that even if Ahmanet had been stricken from history, it didn’t stop word of mouth from one head of the religion to another. A watch for Ahmanet’s return.

“ _Ahmanet_ …” Meela whispered at last.

Ahmanet’s eyes sharpened on the woman a moment before the door was slammed in their faces and Meela was sprinting to where ever she came from. Lexia winced and rocked back on her heels placing a hand on Ahmanet’s shoulder to stop her from kicking the door down. Ahmanet looked up at her, eyes shifting, markings appeared on her face at the change. They were different and fewer than they had been. Lexia had honestly not noticed that both her and Ahmanet’s marking faded the less they used their abilities.

“ _I will not be held up any longer, I do not wish to be in the_ ,” She chews on the word “Car… _any longer_.”

Lexia tries to protest but Ahmanet silences her with a look, Jenny peeks over Lexia’s shoulder, she’s close enough Lexia can feel her body heat. Ahmanet moves her gaze to Jenny. It softens only slightly before she turns, takes her sandals off and kicks the door in with a bang. It seemed Ahmanet knew, or at least guessed correctly, where to kick the door so the hinges buckled and it flew away. Ahmanet strode in like she owned the place, power poured off her, Jenny whimpered behind her.

Lexia stepped in behind her, Jenny shuffling in after Lexia. Ahmanet stalks of into the house. Lexia wants to follow her but has a felling Meela and Evy will show up before Ahmanet would find them. She took the chance to look around. It was nice, wooden walls draped with finds from Egypt. Lexia wouldn’t be entirely surprised if Evy still did digs under aliases with Meela. While she had the memories of Nefertiri, it didn’t mean the urge to learn more had evaporated.

A shout and a bang came from upstairs and Lexia looked up to see a suitcase come flying down, it hit the floor and slid to a stop before her. Angry shouting was becoming clearer the closer the voices got.

“ _I will not be chased from my home again! We will go down there and send this Ahmanet back to where she came, just like we did with you know who!”_

Lexia had to smile. The voice had that strange pitch to it that Lexia’s own had when she spoke ancient Egyptian. The voice must belong to Evy. The excitement built in her tummy, butterflies flocked around in it like they wanted out. Lexia looked up the stairs to see a gun being pointed at her.  Meela walked down the stairs, Evy trailing behind her looking over her shoulder every now and then. Jenny looked around her own shoulder, saw the gun, squeaked and dipping back out of view. Lexia didn’t move, she knew being shot wouldn’t kill her but didn’t relish the pain that would come with it.

Meela finished descending the stairs, gun still firmly trained on Lexia’s head. Evy looked around her again and her face lit up in recognition.

“I know you! You wrote that paper on Hieroglyphs and how they changed over from Old Kingdom to New. I like it better than the old one that was done 60 years ago.” Evy says looking a little bit excited before Meela angrily mutters at her. Probably reminding her who she was with.

Thinking of Ahmanet seemed to summon her. Before Meela could react, she was on her slapping the gun out of Meela’s hand and lifting her up by the throat to slam her against the wall. Meela struggled in her hold, face slowly going red as she gasped for breath, feet kicking uselessly at Ahmanet. Evy looks like she wants to do something but one look from Ahmanet and a soft squeeze of the throat in her hand stops Evy in her place.

Lexia walks over to Ahmanet and puts a hand on the arm holding Meela, she leans in close so she can whisper.

“ _This won’t get us what we need, my Queen. She was only protecting her princess. Her mind is sharp and strong. A show of strength will only bring her walls down harder. Her weakness is Nefertiri.”_ Lexia says, eyes flickering up to Meela. “ _We need her alive and cooperative_.”

Jenny moves over to Evy and introduces herself like nothing is going on at all. Evy looks at her briefly before her gaze goes back to Meela, her face becoming more worried as Meela’s face twists in pain. Nothing crosses Ahmanet’s face as she lets Meela down slowly, her grip loosens a little bit so Meela can breathe. Meela breaths in deeply, hands wrapping around Ahmanet’s arm, almost as if to try and pry it off but she applies no pressure.

Ahmanet’s head turns to Lexia, eyes meeting. Ice blue eyes meet amber and Meela gives off a worried sound. Evy finally having enough moves over to them, she refrains from touching Ahmanet.

“Please, let her go. Whatever you want in the house, you can have it.” Evy wrings her hands.

Lexia looks over at her and Evy flinches back at her eyes.

“What,” She swallows the sudden lump in her throat. “What are you both?”

“ _Cursed! Followers of Set!”_ Meela spits out, wincing when Ahmanet squeezes in warning _. “Princess Ahmanet, Daughter of Menepthre.”_

Evy looks shocked, shuffling on her feet and her gaze goes back and fourth.

“But But! Menepthre only had a son! He died in child birth with the mother! Menepthre couldn’t live with himself and took his own life or was murdered in his sleep by an assassin. They could never decide which one was right.” Evy rambled on at the end.

“ _Ahmanet killed them all after making a deal with Set, for Power.”_ Meela says softly her eyes never leaving Ahmanet _. “Imhotep, curse his name, was right, you do live. He told me once he had the scorpion kings power, he was going to find you and take yours.”_ Ahmanet sneers at her. _“He was foolish to think the power of Anubis could take on the power of the father, Set”_ Meela lets out a slow breath looking tired _. “Is he? Is that why you’re here?”_

Lexia shakes her head but it’s Jenny that answers.

“He’s still dead, Only Anubis would be able to set him free since your journal mentioned he fell into a gap in the underworld?”

Evy looks confused for a moment before her face clears up and her cheeks gain colour.

“So that’s where that one went, I thought Rick had burned it after he left.” She looks sad for a moment before firming herself up. “Regardless, please release my Wife.”

Ahmanet looks at Evy, her eyes are hard too look away from.

“ _You will give me what I want, or you both die. Your souls will be separated and never to meet in the afterlife. Or I will raise you up as slaves. I have not yet decided which.” Lexia winces softly. “In return for your lives and the immortality you posses, you will give us papers for the gates”_

Meela’s face is confused for a few moments before it clears up.

“You want a passport for her so you can leave.” She says after.

Lexia nods her head and Evy looks less worried. That was all they were after? Somehow, she didn’t think it was but wasn’t going to press the issue. Ahmanet lets Meela go completely after a moment. Nether woman had felt power quiet like what Ahmanet was letting off, they had no doubt she would kill them both if given the reason too. Meela spreads her arms out.

“Make yourself at home, this is going to take a few days.” She says.

Lexia feels the urge to wipe a hand across her face. This was going to be an interesting few days.


	20. Chapter 20

Ahmanet let out a disgusted sound and disappeared out the door, Jenny bravely followed her. Lexia stood with Evy and Meela. She picked up the door and placed it against a wall. That would need fixing. England didn’t have wolves but it did have Foxes and Deer that were not shy. Meela had folded her arms over her chest and was looking more and more irritated the longer Lexia stood there looking sheepish. Evy was starting at her with barley contained glee. It was always nice to meet another Archaeologist even if they were now a living Goddess under the God of supposed Evil.

“I thought our kind was supposed to get smarter with the passing years, not dumb enough to revive a Princess that made a pact with a God and committed regicide!” Meela almost shouted, her hands waving through the air as she spoke.

Evy looked like she wanted to sink through the floor when Lexia looked less than amused.

“Speaking from experience, are we?” Lexia questioned, hip cocking to one side as she folded her arms over her chest.

Meela looked like she wanted to murder Lexia but faltered when the white-haired Woman’s words caught up with her. Instead she muttered something about getting tools for the door and stomped off. Lexia let out a long sigh and her eyes shifted to Evy her was wringing her hands again.

“I’m not going to hurt you Evy, Ahmanet on the other hand, I can’t speak for.” Lexia said softly.

Evy looked up from her hands and gave Lexia a tight smile. Eyes haunted. She shuffled in place for a moment before the glee came back to her eyes. It seems Lexia’s words had brought fourth old memories in the older woman. Evy took a few steps closer and gazed up only slightly at Lexia.

“I have so many questions, about Ahmanet, you’re work!” She said a smile crossing her face.

Lexia gave her a crooked grin.

“Maybe after we’ve fixed the door we can have a sit down and talk before Ahmanet comes back. She’s,” Lexia pauses, looking for the word “…Possessive right now. I don’t think being a lone with anyone is a good idea when she’s around.”

Evy nodded her head. Almost looking like, she had experience with this very thing.

“Anck-Su-Namun was the same. Didn’t let me out of her sight for more than a few minuets. Rick was not so accommodating. It caused a few problems but it seemed to calm down after a few days.” Evy said, smile looking a bit strained as she shifted on her feet.

Lexia had looked up Evy’s records out of interest years ago. Not even a year after Anck-Su-Namun’s return, Rick had filed for a divorce. She had little doubt that Evy had loved Rick but Nefertiri had not. She didn’t think Evy had cheated. Oh no, Evy probably hadn’t acted on her new-found feelings at all but she probably made it clear that Anck-Su-Namun was a part of her life now and was going no where. Men.

Evy moved off into the living room and sat down. Lexia followed her after a moment of hesitation. Ahmanet was going to be upset but Lexia planed on giving into what they both craved tonight. She hopped the rooms were sound proof. Evy leaned forward on her knees and looked Lexia in the eye.

“Tell me your story, and don’t spare me the details. I’ll fill Meela in later.” Evy asked softly, eyes warm.

So Lexia did.

*

A glass filled with amber liquid was placed in front of her on the coffee table. Lexia hadn’t noticed the sounds of the front door being fixed had faded. She looks up to see Meela giving her a soft smirk.

“I think you need this more than I do right now. Fuck me, A living God? And Set actually spoke to you?!” She shook her head and sat down next to Evy, Handing her another glass. Evy took it with a smile and sipped at it, wincing softly.

Lexia picked hers up and gave it a sniff. She loved the smell of whisky even if it tasted like what she imagined petrol did. She took a small sip and gave a soft noise of approval, this was old, good expensive stuff. It still burned its way down her throat.

“I had no other choice, Henry would have had me stabbed anyway. I think I got a good deal thanks to being willing.” She says, taking another sip. “I think if I would have been unwilling then Set would have birthed a monster far worse than what Henry would have thought possible.”

Meela downs her glass in one swift movement. She hums as she pours another shot into her glass. This one she sips at while looking at Lexia.

“I often wondered if his story of her was true. I just knew as soon as I looked at her, I knew who she was, the feeling of death clawing at my soul.” Meela looks directly into Lexia’s eyes and Lexia sees Anck-Su-Namun looking back. Warmth and strength clashed against cold steel as the souls inside wrestled for dominance. Lexia had always wondered if it got busy inside the two. Two clashing ideals in one body. Meela’s eyes close as she tries to settle herself.

Evy tosses back the rest of her drink and places it down on the coffee table. Meela puts another shot in it.

“What are you going to do after you have a passport for her?” Evy asks.

Lexia tosses back the rest of her own drink and places the glass down. Meela fills hers back up too without saying anything and Lexia is grateful.

“Egypt, I think We need to commune with Set again. I need a better Idea of what he wants.” She takes a sip. “As much as I admire our fellow archeologists I don’t believe Set is evil.” She holds up a hand to stall the protests from the other two. “He was originally not. Evy, you know this, you studied the same things I did.” She puts her glass down and leans forward a little bit. “He only became Evil because his people made him so. God of foreigners and what did these strange new people do?”

Evy hums in thought. The Gods of Egypt were a hotly debated topic even today.

“If what you say is true, why does he want the body of a mortal?” Evy asks leaning back in her chair, arms folding over her own waist.

Lexia shrugs her shoulders. She honestly had no idea and didn’t think Ahmanet did ether. She may have said he wanted to rule the world but Lexia honestly thought that was just posturing. The world had changed and so had its people.

“I won’t know unless I ask.” Lexia says at last, picking her glass up and taking more than a sip.

Meela downs hers and put the glass down.

“Honestly you’d be better off just pissing off and trying to live a life but you made a deal with a God. His threat,” She shakes her head. “…I’ve seen things in both of my life times that tell me he will do, what he said he would.” She looks almost pitying and Lexia looks away, finishing her drink.

A sense tickles at the edge of her mind and She knows Ahmanet is returning with Jenny. Lexia can feel Jenny in a way she had never felt before. It seemed Ahmanet had taken the opportunity to seal the deal with Jenny making her their first inner circle. She snorted at the thought.

“Ahmanet is returning, if you need money or information let me know.” Lexia turns to them. “Please don’t piss her off. I have no control over her and will not even claim that I could given time.”

Meela nods her head looking a bit pale. Probably remembering how close she had to having her throat crushed.

“Just keep her distracted for a couple of days. It’ll take five days maximum and the passport will be real. No fake shit these days.” Meela says gaze going to her wife. “Gonna cost you though, bribes, payments, the usual. There are spare rooms upstairs to the left.” She rubs a hand through her hair. “If you need anything,” She smirks. “…First aid, A stiff drink, A bullet. We’ll be around.”

Lexia chuckles and walks into the entry way. The box of food was gone and her bag was lay against a coat rack. She picks it up and slings it across her shoulders and makes her way upstairs. Ahmanet would be able to sense where she has gone and follow. Butterfly’s fluttered around her stomach. Lexia couldn’t think of anything else that would grab Ahmanet’s attention quiet like what she was thinking of.

Well, that’s if Ahmanet was even interested in doing what she was thinking of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think you can guess what happens in the next one ;)


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't like Sex, this is not a chapter for you!

It hadn’t taken Lexia long to find a bedroom with a bed she liked. There were a few, all decorated sparsely but giving of a homey welcome felling. That was probably Evy’s touch. She had nothing against Meela but nether of her lives gave of a welcome vibe. Even if all her first life nastiness came from being cursed.

Lexia took off her backpack and sat down on the bed. She closed her eyes and flopped back. Just breathing in deeply and relaxing seemed like a good idea right now. Well until Ahmanet came in that is. She wondered how things would turn out. Would they end up destroying the world so Set could rule it or was Set just interested in a new experience? Questions upon questions with no answers in sight. Lexia just wanted to rest and decompress.  

The bed dipped and a weight settled on Lexia’s waist. She opened her eyes to see Ahmanet peering down at her, that charming grin on her face. A fresh cut was on the palm of the hand that cupped her face.

“ _Jenny has joined us, bound by blood and oath._ ” Ahmanet says, leaning down to brush her lips against Lexia’s own. “ _She has left with the one called Evy, to acquire food and clothing for myself.”_ She looked happy at the clothing part.

Lexia figured Evy just wanted the chance to talk to Jenny. Ahmanet was less possessive of her after all. She glanced over at the door and was glad to see Ahmanet had closed it behind her. They were alone for the most part. Meela wouldn’t walk in on them unless she had the sudden urge to die. It seemed Lexia didn’t even need to voice what she had lead them in here to do. She sits up slowly until Ahmanet rests on her lap.

“ _We have time now, I don’t know if its safe. Henry never showed me all he could do, was not my area.”_ Lexia says gaze moving up to meet Ahmanet’s.

Ahmanet smiles softly and Lexia is lost in it. How relaxed she looks. How easy it came to her lips. The tightness she had seen plaguing the other woman was gone or rather how guarded she had been.

It’s at that moment Lexia has lost herself entirely. Ahmanet was everything she’s ever wanted in a partner, minus the killing of course but that only added she was capable. Strong, determined, intelligent, powerful. Lexia knew she’d thought about this before but couldn’t help it. Ahmanet saves her from more circle thoughts by kissing her softly. Once, twice, three times before leaning back a little.

“ _I would have you now my Chosen_.” Ahmanet pulls her top off, perky breasts bouncing a little as it pulls on them. She flings it away. “ _If you would let me_?”

Lexia nods her head almost dumbly, mouth open slightly as she gazes at the breasts before her face. She’s always been a boob girl. Finds them more pleasing to look at than an ass. Without the looming threat of a blade between her own breasts she could finally really look and admire. The breasts bounce and jiggle as Ahmanet lets out a soft giggle, cupping Lexia’s jaw, closing her mouth and tilting her head up. Lips press against each other again, the pressure firmer. They slide together as their mouths move lips parting.

Ahmanet bites Lexia’s bottom lip gently, braking the kiss. Blue eyes meet Amber as eyes open. Hunger shines like a beacon from Amber. Deep and wanting. Lexia hopes she can feed it, even if only a little bit. Lexia licks her lips, tasting. She moves her head to the side and nips at Ahmanet’s jaw, neck, the crock of the neck, she bites harder there. Wanting to mark it. She would not till Ahmanet gave her permission.

Lexia’s head is moved back up, lips coming together again, the kiss more passionate than before. The tips of tongues shyly touching together. Ahmanet’s thighs press more tightly against Lexia’s hips. She shifts on her lap, not quiet grinding yet. Ahmanet makes an impatient noise and roughly pushes Lexia down onto her back, she takes handfuls of Lexia’s shirt and tares it open. Buttons popping all over the place. A growl comes from Ahmanet at the site of Lexia’s bra. In a feat of strength, Lexia didn’t think possible, Ahmanet tares that open too. Amber eyes split to that unique Pupula Duplex. It almost seems like Ahmanet wants to eat her alive with the amount of heat in that gaze.

Breath coming in soft pants Ahmanet shifts herself forward, kissing Lexia yet again. Teeth biting soft lips, moving to the delightfully pale neck. Ahmanet bites harder, almost to the point of pain, marking the skin with marks of her teeth. She pulls back to look, the skin is red, almost angry, but Lexia makes no noise of protest, in fact she had moved her head to the side, giving the other woman more of her neck.

“ _Do you want me to take you my chosen_?” Ahmanet trails a hand down Lexia’s front, nails scratching, leaving red marks in their wake, she moves so she can bite Lexia’s ear lobe. “ _Make you my King?”_ She asks voice a purr.

Lexia shudders and lets out a soft groan. She turns her head back to catch Ahmanet’s eyes.

“ _I am not your King_ ,” Before Ahmanet can be hurt she continues. “ _You are the King, the Pharaoh and I am your Queen_.” Lexia’s face flushes and she looks shy almost. “ _If you wish it.”_

Ahmanet’s eyes fill with something Lexia can’t put her finger on. That charming smirk she loves, yes loves, crosses Ahmanet’s lips.

“ _Yes.”_ Ahmanet says, kissing Lexia gently, almost thankfully. “ _Almost_.” She sits up and shifts of Lexia and the bed. “ _A King must claim her Queen first.”_ She shimmies out of the pants on her hips, they drop to the floor with a soft thump. Ahmanet then tugs on Lexia’s who sits up and helps her, pulling of what remains of her shirt and bra as well.

Lexia shimmies back on the bed so her legs are not hanging over the edge and Ahmanet climbs on to it, crawling after her. Lexia can’t keep her eyes from drifting down to Ahmanet’s chest and the soft looking tuft of hair at the top of Ahmanet’s legs. She wants to run her finger tips through it, wants to feel if the hair is damp as much as her own is. It’s almost embarrassing how quickly Ahmanet had worked her up.

Ahmanet brakes her chain of thought as she crawls the rest of the way up, warm skin and soft breasts brush up Lexia’s body until Ahmanet settles down on top of her fully. Lexia’s breath leaves her in a long shuddering exhale. Ahmanet wastes no time kissing her. Tongue brushing against Lexia’s own pressing into her mouth. Lexia brings a hand up to thread into Ahmanet’s hair, gripping it. Ahmanet shifts down into her firmly, leg slipping between hers to brush coly against her. It’s Ahmanet’s turn to groan at what she feels.

Lexia is embarrassingly wet, even though Ahmanet barely brushed her knee against her, it was enough to feel it. Lexia’s hips shift, moving away from the knee, from the temptation to grind down onto it. Ahmanet’s eyes are amused as she pulls back her head to gaze down at Lexia. Lexia moves her arms around Ahmanet’s waist, pulling Ahmanet down fully onto of her. Ahmanet takes the opportunity to nibble and bite at her neck, shifting her body to softly, sliding their skin together.

Lexia pants softly, the excitement inside of her building even further. At this rate, all it would take is one touch and she’s be undone. Her nails drag down Ahmanet’s back almost harshly, causing the other woman to moan into her neck and bite hard. A warning. Ahmanet was the lead in this. She would take her pleasure of Lexia’s body first before her own. Lexia understood and griped at her back instead, sighing softly at each bite, at each swipe of a tongue against the rapidly bruising flesh of her neck.

Finally satisfied at the mark she had created, Ahmanet moves down Lexia’s body, licking at her collar bone, nipping at the skin above her heart. She looks up just before reaching Lexia’s breast. Lexia looks down at her, face flushed, eyes alight.

“ _Please don’t stop_ ” Lexia was not above begging.

Ahmanet’s grin is wicked, eyes alight with a range of emotions.

“ _It would be cruel to deny my Queen_.” Ahmanet says but the look on her face says other wise.

Ahmanet take’s one of Lexia’s breasts in hand, squeezing it softly, her gaze falls to the one in front of her face, she pauses for a moment before taking the nipple into her mouth. Lexia moans, eyes sliding shut as Ahmanet’s tongue and teeth tease her nipple into hardness. Ahmanet pulls her head back and blows on it. Pleasure shoots up Lexia’s spine causing her to arch upwards. Ahmanet switches over to the other breast giving it the same treatment. Fingers playing with the free one, tugging it gently before rolling the breast in her hand, squeezing it. One of Lexia’s hands come up to muffle her noises.

Ahmanet is not pleased with this and stops her attack, she takes Lexia’s hand and removes it.

“ _I will deny you if this happens again_ ” She says, squeezing the wrist softly then letting go.

Lexia looks down and lets out a slow breath. She didn’t like being loud. It was embarrassing but nods her head, not trusting her words to come out legible. Ahmanet smiles a wicked smile again, nipping at the breast in front of her face. Teeth tugging until a mark is left behind. Lexia didn’t think Ahmanet knew how to leave a love bite but she couldn’t deny she liked biting. Lexia’s head falls back and Ahmanet lets out a soft noise, displeased again. Lexia reaches over to the pillows and pulls one over, settling it nicely behind her head so she can look down her body. Ahmanet hums her approval making.

Ahmanet slides down further, kissing and nipping her way down until she reaches Lexia’s naval. She moves her body over to one side and brings a hand up, finger tips playing through damp pubic hairs. Lexia trembles, gasping softly every time Ahmanet’s fingers stray closer to where she wants/needs them.

“ _Please touch me, my King…”_ Lexia softly calls out. She’s never been so worked up before in her life. “ _Please…”_

Ahmanet lets out another pleased hum sliding her fingers across Lexia’s clit in a firm touch. Lexia almost jumps, the shock of pleasure greater than she expected. It’s never been like this before. It always took her partners a little while to get her worked up and Ahmanet had done it almost in an instant. Her hips shifted in place, seeking more. Ahmanet continues to touch her clit in stroking motions, some hard, some soft but never consistent. Teasing.

Lexia can’t help the moans of pleasure that spill from her, she almost covers her mouth again but instead grips the bed cover, knuckles going white with how hard she does. It would be highly embarrassing if she orgasamed within a minuet of being touched. Ahmanet seems to once again sense her thoughts and starts to touch her clit more, brushing her finger tips against it more firmly with each pass until she is circling it and swiping up and down. Lexia’s body flexes and twists as the pleasure inside her mounts, her moans picking up volume as a sheen of sweat brakes out on her body. Ahmanet blows softly onto her clit, testing, Lexia lets out a cry. Surprised. Her hips jump almost dislodging Ahmanet from her.

Ahmanet shifts her position so she can pin Lexia down to the bed. Her fingers don’t stop their work, bringing Lexia closer and closer to the edge. Just when she’s about to tip, Ahmanet stops. Lexia lets out a whimper.

“ _Please_!” She calls out.

Ahmanet moves again so she can look into Lexia’s eyes. She strokes softly, enough to keep Lexia there but not enough to tip her over.

“ _You are mine_ ” She stokes harder. “ _I claim you before the eyes of any God that may be watching_.” Faster. “ _You are MY Queen”_ Ahmanet finishes.

Lexia crashes over her edge with a cry, back arching of the bed, pleasure overriding every sense she had. Ahmanet watches, eyes filled with what only could be described as love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me longer than I wanted it too. Been a bit down. Sorry Guys! More of the same in the next one.


End file.
